


Learning to Fly

by Browncoattiff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browncoattiff/pseuds/Browncoattiff
Summary: Destiel. Set after Season 8 episode 7, Cas is back from Purgatory and Dean is both thrilled and livid. When he wakes up one morning with a massive set of wings and a whole new set of abilities, he relies on Castiel to show him what's what. When the angel goes missing just days later, Dean will stop at nothing to get him back. (fluff, smut, violence, torture)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Set after Season 8 episode 7. Castiel has just arrived back from purgatory, he is still a spy unknowingly, and Dean and him are still on questionable terms. My stories tend to get quite smutty, though there is a fair amount of fluff in them too. Hope you enjoy! Please leave comments, suggestions, etc. I am not really sure where I am going with this one (expect the smut and fluff).

Dean was used to waking up with pain in his body. For years he had fought alongside his brother, defeating the things that went bump in the night. It was his only job, and for the most part he was good at it. More blood had stained his hands over the years than the average hunter could boast. Pain was nothing new to the game, but when Dean woke up that morning, he realized he had never felt pain before. And that was really saying something... he had been tortured in hell. 

His back didn't just ache, it was as if every muscle had been pulled at the same time, every inch of his chiseled white skin felt like it was slowly being peeled away. He was laying face down on the mattress, and with effort he tried to stand... he quickly realized that wasn't going to happen when fire spread through his entire being.

"Sam!" He screamed, the noise coming out more like a wail than a word. 

He heard Sam's footsteps thud through the crappy hotel they were staying in. "Dean what is...." Sam trailed off, stopped dead in his tracks the moment he entered the room.

"Sam I can't stand... what the hell is going on?" Dean all but cried, the pain in his back making him feel like he was going to pass out. 

Sam stood in the doorway, slack jawed and eyes bugging out of his head. "SAM!" 

Sam shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "Um, Dean...." He trailed off, staring at his brother unsure of what to say. 

"What is it? Why can't I stand?" He tried to lift his body again, but it was like a weight pushed him back down onto the mattress. 

"Dean... you have wings...." Sam took a few steps forward. 

Dean shook his head. No, no it wasn't possible. Why would he have wings. 

He reached behind himself slowly, shifting his arm above his other shoulder and wincing as agony shot through his aching body. Soft, thick feathers tickled his fingers, and weirder than that... Dean felt them shift. They were sensitive to the touch, and Dean couldn't help the tears that poured from his eyes onto his cheeks. He did not usually cry from pain, but this white hot burning was unlike anything he had ever felt. It centered in his back and spread through his fingers, his legs ached and everything felt.... new. Like he could feel every molecule around him. 

Without thinking, the excruciating waves of pain shooting though him, he called out to the only creature on earth that could possibly help. "Cas!!" He screamed, unable to keep the sob from his voice. "Cas please, I need you buddy." With a flutter of wings, the angel appeared in his room. 

"Dean, I..." Castiel took in the sight of his hunter, sprawled on his bed, unable to lift himself up for the weight of his wings. He took in a sharp breath, unable to deny the beauty of the sight. "You're an angel." He stated simply. 

"Yeah I gathered that!" Snapped Dean, his aching body making him too tired for games. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I... I wish I knew." Castiel said earnestly. He stepped forward, reaching a hand out and running it down Dean's satiny white wings. Dean groaned, shifting his body towards the gentle touch. "You are still thinking too much like a human, Dean. The pain is in your mind, because your human body would be in pain. You're not a human, though."

Dean shook his head, he didn't know what Cas meant 'thinking too much like a human'. What the hell did that even mean. "How exactly am I supposed to think like anything but a human, Cas?" Dean bit out angrily.

But something clicked in his mind; Cas was right, he realized. He closed his eyes, willing the pain to go away, and truly believing that it would. And it did. Just like that, like it was being drawn from his body, the pain subsided. He stood, and met Castiel's burning gaze, which caused his stomach to do an uncomfortable flip flop. Dean rolled his shoulders back, finding new muscles there to support his wings. Dean flexed them, and his wings shot straight out, knocking a lamp and several beer bottles to the floor. They landed with a crash, and Sam jumped back. 

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed, unflexing his new muscles, his wings whooshed back to his sides into a more relaxed stance. "Sorry..." He mumbled. 

Castiel let out a bellow of a laugh. For some reason, this was exceedingly funny to him, watching Dean who was so full of grace usually, be so clumsy with his new wings. "You will get used to them. If you want to, you can pull them all the way into yourself, as I have mine now." Castiel told him. 

Sure enough, the moment Dean thought about his wings disappearing, they did. When he wished them back, they reappeared with a woosh. Dean looked absolutely thrilled with this new development, like a little kid who just found his favorite new toy. 

Sam looked utterly perplexed. They had been through a lot together, but it wasn't exactly average for a human to suddenly sprout wings. Fear bubbled up inside him, watching his brother test his new muscles. Something was changing him already, Sam could see, and that thought terrified him. His mind went a million miles a minute, wondering what on earth had happened to cause the sudden transformation. It wasn't exactly like God was handing out wings on a regular basis. "Guys, we should get to work on research... I, for one, would like to know what on earth is happening. 

"Yes." Castiel agreed dutifully. "But first, I am going to teach your brother how to fly." 

"Don't you think this is a little more important?" Sam asked impatiently. 

"No." Cas responded firmly. "I assure you, if this is a curse, or it is short lived, he will never forgive himself for missing this opportunity. There is nothing more amazing in the world than spreading your wings and taking to the sky." Castiel looked pensive, possibly even nostalgic, like he was remembering his own first flight fondly. 

"Whatever." Sam said, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go hit the books. You guys... do whatever the hell it is you're gonna do." 

Dean glared at his little brother, knowing exactly what he was insinuating, but unable to come up with a clever retort before he had already fled the room. 

"So!" Dean exclaimed, sounding perhaps a little more eager than he probably should. "Let's get this show on the road, I want to see what these babies can do." 

Cas gave him a wolfish grin. "Oh, I plan to show you." 

Something about the way Cas said that made Dean nervous, a little fire burning in his belly as his favorite angel stared him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel reached out and tapped Dean's shoulder, and in a heartbeat they appeared in a field, from the looks of things somewhere not many people had ever been. Usually when Cas popped him somewhere, Dean felt queasy and light headed. But it felt as normal is breathing this time. Dean took a moment to take in his surroundings, they were surrounded by mountains, the fall colors making the morning sun seem warm and cold at the same time. The air here smelled clean and crisp, untouched by the filth of humanity. 

What the hell... Dean thought. When did I start thinking like that? 

He shifted nervously, suddenly unsure of himself. "So, uh... where do we start?" Dean had never felt quite so out of his element before. 

Castiel smiled at him, green eyes taking in blue, and the nervousness left him. "No, we fly." Cas said with a grin. Dean was startled when Cas's wings unfurled from his shoulders. Dean's wings were a startling white color; it had not occurred to him that Castiel's would be different. The onyx black wings glittered reds and golds in the sunlight, flickering like flames and then shimmering back to black. He stared at them in awe and wonder, quietly musing that he doubted he had ever seen anything quite so beautiful in his lifetime. 

Cas cleared his throat, bringing Dean back to reality. He realized that he had been staring, his lips parted slightly, and that under his gaze Cas was shifting uncomfortably. Like he was embarrassed. 

"What happened...?" Dean asked quietly, wanting to take a step towards the angel but not sure if he should. 

Cas shifted his gaze away. "It was from the hell fire..." He started, trailing off and meeting his eyes to Deans. 

At once, Dean understood. "When you pulled me out of hell..." 

Castiel nodded sagely. 

Dean blinked stupidly. He had known that Cas had given up a great deal for him, for the sake of helping him. He knew Cas had marked him when he pulled him out of Hell, It had never occurred to him that maybe Castiel had been maimed by that experience as well. Without thinking he reached forward, stroking a hand down the thick iridescent feathers. Cas sighed, closing his eyes to Dean's tentative touch. It felt so natural to Dean, like he had done this a thousand times and he just couldn't remember. Castiel closed his eyes at Dean's touch, a quiet breath escaping his parted lips.

Dean realized they were standing unnaturally close to each other, their breath mingling in a puff before them in the cool air. His naked chest would usually be cold, but his new body felt different. He was aware that it was cold out, but the cold simply didn't bother him at all. He blinked a few times and took a step back, clearing his throat. 

Cas too seemed to feel the shift in the air, and he too shuffled away awkwardly. 

"So, Cas." Dean grinned. "Let's do this." As if something primal and innate kicked in, Dean shifted his wings, spreading them far, and bringing them down in a few hard thrusts. Castiel grinned, and followed his friend into the air. 

Dean was doing well for his first time, he was always a graceful creature. Castiel had always noticed this about the human. "Dean!" He yelled. "Slow your beats, long and slow!" 

Dean followed Cas's direction, and found himself moving further upward at a steady pace. Droplets of condensation started to form on his skin as he climbed further into the sky, the earth below folding out into the most beautiful scene Dean had ever witnessed. Mountain ranges spread out below, in the distance he could see the deep blue of lakes and a herd of deer so small they looked like bugs. Whatever he had felt this morning waking up with wings disappeared as he soared into the sky. Castiel was hot on his heel, seeming determined to stay just below Dean, in case the other angel were to fall. 

There were a few moments when Dean lost his bearings, he would shift one way with his body and another with his wings, not quite comfortable in the new muscles he was flexing. He was always able to shift his way back into a stable positions after few moments of awkward flailing and a hand from Castiel on his back to steady him. Somehow this felt as natural as breathing, though in the past he had always been terrified of heights. With a sudden shout of laughter, Castiel pelted towards Dean, who dodged out of the way just in time by turning an awkward somersault in the air. He couldn't help the giggle that erupted from him. 

They spent hours in the air this way, neither one of them saying much, just circling each other, diving and dancing through the sky. The ground beneath them grew smaller, and they covered more of the land. Dean was laughing so hard his cheeks hurt. Something about this was more perfect than he had thought possible. The wind rushing around him, the earth so far beneath his feet and Castiel near him, his laughter the only other thing breaking the silence besides his own. That was the main thing it was, so far up in the sky. It was so eerily quiet. Dean found that he adored the skies; where the only sound he heard at all was Castiel's wanton giggles. Castiel watched the once human with interest, admiring Dean's form and grace. Most angel's did not do so well their first flight, but it was as if this skill was innate in Dean. Castiel found himself impressed with his hunter, and more than slightly aroused. 

It was a long time before they made their descent back towards the earth, neither one of them too eager to leave the skies. Dean was terrified that this was a curse, and that he would never see this or experience it again. He now understood what Castiel had meant earlier, when he said that Dean needed to experience this first, before they decided to try to fix him. If they decided to try to fix him at all... 

Dean had decided he could get used to being an angel. 

Castiel landed gracefully, whereas Dean sort of tumbled to the ground, doing an awkward roll and coming back up onto his feet in a mock fighting stance. He wore a lopsided grin as if to say 'I did that on purpose' and Castiel shook his head in laughter. Some things, it seemed, would never change. 

With a sudden frown Dean sighed. "I suppose we oughtta get back to Sam. He's gonna be pissed we've been gone for so long."

Castiel nodded dutifully. "Yes, we should probably be researching what has happened to you. Perhaps it has happened before." He replied somewhat sadly. 

Castiel pressed his fingers to Dean's arm, and in an instant they were back in the crappy hotel room they'd been staying in. Sam jumped and spilled a fresh beer all over himself, making Dean bark with laughter. He was going to have way too much fun with Sammy once he figured out how to poof in front of people. 

"So what's up? Any news?" Dean asked casually. For some reason he was hoping Sam didn't have any news. He didn't know that he wanted to know why he suddenly had wings anymore, all he knew was that it was supposed to happen. Something in his gut told him he was meant to have these wings, and that it wasn't a bad thing. He wasn't about to tell Sam that though, what would he say 'Oh don't worry about it, I know it's totally unbelievable and could possibly be a terrible thing, but I have a gut feeling everything is fine so let's just pretend its normal'? Somehow he knew that wouldn't go over well. 

Sam shook his head. "No, no thanks to you two. Could really have used some help here, you know, trying to figure out what's wrong with Dean?" He snapped grumpily. 

Castiel frowned at him. "There's nothing 'wrong' with him, exactly. He's stronger now than he has ever been before. He will be a better fighter and a better warrior in the coming battles. Perhaps this is a gift for him, for giving up so much." He reasoned. 

Sam shook his head. "I'm not buying it," He insisted. "There's gotta be a catch." He shifted some papers around on the table in front of him. "I will look into whatever lore we have on this, but I don't think we even have lore on this." 

Dean closed his eyes and thought hard, and his wings folded themselves up into him. He grinned at himself in the mirror, unfurling the wings again. He had to admit, they looked damn good on him. He pulled them back into himself again, tossed a t-shirt over his head, resolved to a long boring night of studying. 

As he sat down across from Sam, he tossed Castiel a sidelong look. He realized the angel had been staring at him, and he felt a blush creep into his cheeks. 

"I have a few friends with ears in Heaven still, I will go and ask them as well. Perhaps one of them has heard of something like this happening before, though for some reason I doubt it." The angel shrugged. "I will contact you with any new information," he finished, his eyes boring into Deans. He could tell that Cas was bothered by something, he was about to ask what when with a flutter of wings Castiel was gone. 

Dean shrugged and turned his attention to his brother. "So where do we start when we don't know where to start?" 

Sam shook his head. "I honestly don't know..."


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel opened his eyes, expecting to find himself in a park in San Francisco. Instead he found himself in a sterile white room, an auburn haired woman staring at him from across a table. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and a smug smile spread across her features. 

“Castiel.” She stated blandly. “We require your update on the Winchesters.” 

Cas blinked in momentary confusion, and then it all came back to him. Guilt rose up inside him like bile, he grit his teeth in anger. “Naomi.” He growled.

“Now Castiel, don’t be like that. You know how our little arrangement works.” She said with a salty grin. 

He ground his teeth together, willing himself not to talk. The thought of betraying Dean, again, after all they had been through together made him feel nauseous. 

Naomi sighed. “Castiel you cannot resist the charms on this room. I should know; I designed them.” She told him with a sharp laugh. “You can try all you want, but eventually you will tell me what I want to know. Why make it harder on both of us?” She cooed at him. 

Castiel closed his eyes, wanting more than anything to not be here, for this to not be happening. He bit his lips, focusing all his energy onto not saying the words that were so desperate to bubble forth from his mouth. He glared at her with all of the hatred he had inside him. “Dean Winchester is an angel.” He hated himself the moment the words echoed into the room. Naomi’s eyes widened and he could see the gears turning in her head as she sought a way to twist this new information to her advantage. “He was given wings; I believe this is the first case of divine intervention we have seen for a human in centuries.” He groaned inwardly. He hadn’t even really told Dean this theory and here he was, spilling it to his enemy. He knew that the moment he returned to earth he wouldn’t remember this, and that made him even angrier. 

“Why are you doing this?” He growled at the other angel. Her eyes rose to Castiel’s and she grinned slyly. 

“We have plans for Dean Winchester, and we have plans for you. It’s far too early for you to know them just yet.” She said cryptically. 

Castiel blinked and he had returned to earth, he blinked again and he completely forgot the entire exchange that had just happened. He rubbed his head, feeling oddly dizzy and unsure why. He glanced around the park; searching for his contact. Something felt off for a few minutes, like the short trip had disoriented him. He shook the feeling off as just residue of a weird day. Seeing Dean in Angel wings had certainly affected Cas. 

Castiel visited many of his contacts, but none of them had ever heard of a situation like Dean’s. No human had ever been turned angel before, at least not that anyone had ever known. His frustration grew as the day drew on, the sun dipping low below the horizon hours before Castiel stopped to rest. Something was eating at him in the back of his mind, he felt dirty, tainted, and he could not understand why. Forget that Dean in angel form had stirred something primal and dormant inside Cas, no it went beyond that. There was something else at work here and for some reason Castiel knew he needed to get to the bottom of it. He also knew, somehow, that being too near Dean right now was a bad idea. Though he wanted nothing more than to go to the hunter, to seek him out in this confusing time, he held back. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him something was very, very wrong. 

*****

Dean pressed his fingers to his temples. Their limited resources had turned up nothing on humans turning into angels. He wanted to stretch his wings again; the small room they were staying in felt oppressive, making Dean uncomfortably claustrophobic. 

Sam was irritating him with his insistence that this was a problem that needed to be remedied as soon as possible. Dean knew he should care, but he couldn’t muster the energy. Part of him wanted to know why he had gotten wings, but most of him didn’t care. Most of him wanted to be in the skies again, laughing with his favorite angel. 

He had never taken the time to really appreciate how beautiful Castiel was. He had always viewed the angel as his friend, and at times as his only anchor to this world. He never wanted Castiel to be anything other than he was, with his adorable inability to understand basic human customs. Dean was always drawn to the other man in a profound way, and after sharing the skies with him today, that bond had only deepened. Just days ago he had been overwhelmingly angry with Cas, but even that had subsided with his new state of being. Something about his angel wings was changing him, and Dean wasn’t sure it was a bad thing. He felt calmer, the fires inside that had seared red hot with anger now shifted to the slow white burn of righteous fury. He still had anger inside of him, but it had all been redirected. Like his mind saw the world more clearly; being angry with Castiel for choosing to stay in Purgatory was pointless. 

You weren’t angry with Cas because he chose to stay in Purgatory, taunted a little voice in his head. You were angry with him because he chose to leave YOU.

He stood abruptly, causing the chair he was sitting in to tumble backwards behind him. Sam jumped slightly in his seat, looking at his brother in utter confusion. 

“I’m going out.” Dean grumbled. “I can’t stay cooped up in here anymore.”

Sam was about to say something when Dean simply disappeared. He hadn’t meant to do it; he didn’t realize he even really could do it. One moment he had been thinking of this small town in Utah they had stayed once when they were hunting a particularly vicious nest of vampires, and the next moment he was standing in the middle of it. For a brief moment he was confused, and then he grinned impishly. Being an angel certainly had its perks. 

He wandered the town on his own for a while, before branching out to the red rock mountains beyond it. It was late now, the streets were empty. In his human form Dean would have hardly been able to see, but as an angel the world was simply… different. Brighter. The moonlight lit up the world like the sun did during the daytime, and Dean could see just fine. 

He walked for hours, his mind going to a million different places. Castiel, Sam, Purgatory, Benny, whatever big bad the universe had in store for them next… somehow he kept landing back on Castiel. Maybe it was because this divine force inside of him made him challenge his own petty human notions, but something had shifted in the way he viewed Cas. The sight of his wings, beautiful and strong, but broken and burned… burned for him. He kept going back to that. His burned wings, the sacrifices he had made for Dean, simply because it was Dean. 

“You’re different.” He recalled the angel saying to him once. He never knew why Castiel had decided Dean was different, but ever since he uttered those words Dean had made it his mission to prove the angel right. 

He had taken him for granted more than once, he realized painfully. In his desperate attempts to save the world and his brother, he had often ignored Castiel in the fray, always knowing in the back of his mind Cas would be there. He blamed himself for Cas going of the deep end and believing he was god. Dean realized with a start that in his wandering and musing he had scaled a small mountain. The moon was huge from here; he planted himself on the rock and unfurled his wings, curling them around his body. He didn’t know how long he had been walking, but the low position of the moon told him the sun would be coming up soon. 

Again the image of Castiel came unbidden into Dean’s mind. He didn’t know if he would ever stop feeling like he had let the angel down in monumental ways. He had been relying on Dean, and Dean had let him down again and again. Failing to see when Cas really needed him. 

Dean started when the quiet flutter of wings brought Castiel to his side. 

“How did you know I was here?” He asked, slightly unnerved. 

Castiel gave him a small grin. “You pray too loud.” He mocked. 

“I wasn’t praying….” Dean trailed off at the amused expression on Castiel’s face. 

“You’re an angel now, Dean. You are tuned into angel radio 24/7 whether you want to be or not. You’ll learn how to guard your thoughts from others, but when you think of another so much… it’s a bit like a beacon. It’s very hard to ignore.” Blue eyes met green, and couldn’t help but laugh at the pragmatic way Castiel just told him he could read his thoughts, and he tried to ignore the blush that flushed red across his cheeks. Not that Cas couldn’t always read Dean’s thoughts, but he liked to not think of that. Now with angel radio to contend with as well, Dean was going to have to learn to control this very quickly. 

“What are you doing here, Dean?” Castiel asked. Really, he should have been asking himself that question. Something was blaring in the back of his head, like an alarm going off, that he shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be doing this. But he felt Dean’s pull, he felt himself on his hunters mind, and he felt his loneliness… he couldn’t resist him. As always, Castiel could not resist Dean Winchester. 

Dean shook his head. “I don’t know. I just needed fresh air, I guess. Sam… he means well… I am just not convinced there is anything wrong with me. Something about this feels like it was supposed to happen. I should be scared shitless, but I can’t help it. In my gut I know I am not supposed to change back.” He told Cas, not sure at all why he was suddenly being so open. Then again, Castiel had always had that affect on Dean. 

“Dean, have you ever heard of Divine intervention?” Castiel asked seriously. 

“I mean, yeah, Cas, I’ve heard the term… Noah’s Ark, Moses, yada yada…”

“Precisely,” Cas mused. “I believe that is what has happened here. I have no proof of this. It would be the first of its nature. I believe it is what has happened to you.”

Dean nodded. It seemed the logical conclusion to him as well, and he had no idea why he felt so at peace with it. He felt like he should be losing his mind, but he felt calm, assured. 

He shifted closer to Castiel, resting his head on the angels shoulder while the sun rose slowly over the red rock peaks. Cas sighed, unsure what compelled him to unfurl his wings and wrap one around Dean. He usually felt a sense of shame around his wings, no longer the purely white they were before he had driven himself into hell to save the creature in his embrace. This was Dean, though. 

And Dean was different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: It’s been pointed out that Dean’s acting a little OOC, and yeah, probably. He’s an angel now, so I am kinda trying to play on the idea that it would change him. Sorry for anyone who doesn’t like it :P Anyways, thanks everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Dean didn’t know how long they sat that way, in blissful silence. Castiel had never been a man of many words, though that seemed to change around Dean. His favorite moments with the hunter were always like this; quiet, simple. They didn’t need to speak to enjoy each other’s presence. 

Castiel couldn’t explain this comfort in physical touch. Angels were rarely so suspicious of affection; it was common place to stand too close, touch too often. He had learned being near Dean that simple touches were not human custom, at least not between men. Through his transformation, Dean seemed to be forgetting this practice. He took solace in Castiel’s embrace, he felt at ease and comfortable there, leaning against each other, watching the sun come up and alight the world in warm red hues. 

It occurred to Dean that this was probably romantic, and something in the back of his head told him to pull away. This was Cas. He was a dude. Dean shouldn’t be cuddled up on a rock with him watching the sun rise in the distance. No chick flick moments, right? But he had no desire to move. He knew he normally would, and the thought bothered him. Why had he always been so terrified of this? Why had he never allowed himself to really look at Castiel? He found himself lost in those mesmerizing blue eyes on more than one occasion, and Cas had invaded his dreams too many times for Dean to count. He teased him, mocked him, and ridiculed him… but there were times when Cas looked at him and Dean melted. He remembered being locked in the room with Zachariah, Castiel coming to his rescue. He remembered for a heart wrenching moment, he thought Castiel was going to kiss him, and he had nodded his consent. Then the angel drew a blade and sliced into his arms, and Dean remembered the awkward moment of disappointment that flooded through him. He remembered being disgusted with himself. 

“Cas…” Dean started, and then trailed off awkwardly when he realized he didn’t even know what he wanted to say. 

Cas turned to him, blue eyes meeting green, their faces just inches from each other. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean searched his face, his lips parting; he inhaled a sharp breath as his eyes landed on Castiel’s firm mouth. He stared, fixated for a heartbeat before meeting Cas’s intense gaze again. 

“Why did you always come when I called?” Dean asked. He didn’t know what possessed him to ask the question. A few days ago, Dean wouldn’t have dared ask; scared the answer would confirm what he had known all along. Something about the wings on his back had shifted Dean on a deep level. The shame he had felt, the burning desire to change himself and make himself perfect. A son his father could be proud of. Now he was filled with a sense of self, a sense that he was exactly as he was meant to be. God had chosen him, for what he didn’t know… but if he was good enough for God…

“Dean, I… I knew you needed me, and I came.” Castiel finished quietly. 

“Yes, but why. Why me? Why am I different? Why did you even care? I understand now, somehow. Being an angel is so… significant. Why did you care at all about one human?” 

Castiel stared into his eyes, making Dean want to flinch away but he was unable to. He wanted to know the truth. “Because… you care,” said the angel slowly. “You challenged me to change, to change the way I viewed the world, and viewed myself. You were there for me, when I needed you. You saved the world because you cared so much. You would sacrifice yourself in a moment if it meant that the world was safe. Without hesitation and without question. You’re the one, Dean.”

Dean didn’t know what he meant by “the one”. Dean suspected Castiel himself didn’t know what he meant. He didn’t know why he did what he did next; it seemed the most reasonable response to what Castiel had just said to him. He closed the few inches between them, and captured Castiel’s lips in his own. 

Castiel hesitated a moment, he was surprised and his stomach jumped, his heart beating fast in his chest. It was only a moment though, before he pressed himself into Dean’s body, kissing him back eagerly. Dean’s hand traveled up Castiel’s chest, his fingers tangling in brunet hair. Castiel parted his lips, his tongue dipping out to meet Dean’s. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, his wings pulling them ever closer together while their tongues tangled. Dean’s insides had turned to fire, he felt calm when he had reached out to kiss Cas, but the moment their lips met his body had erupted in electricity. He pulled away slightly, a shaky breath escaping his lips.   
They pressed their foreheads together, the kiss seemingly haven momentarily stolen the breath from both of them. Suddenly, a wide grin spread across Dean’s features. “Come on, Cas.” He said seductively, “come fly with me.” 

Castiel couldn’t help the smile that spread over his features. He didn’t know what the kiss was for, or what it meant. Something told him there would be time for all of that later. For now, nothing was going to stop him from following Dean into the sky. 

….

 

Sam was sitting in the dimly lit hotel room, his irritation with his brother at an all time high. His research had turned up absolutely nothing about humans becoming angels. He was starting to think maybe there really was nothing he could do to fix this situation. Dean’s constant disappearing was pissing him off, and the 12 cups of coffee he had consumed in the last few hours were making him shaky and agitated. 

So when Dean popped into the room, startling him and making him knock his fresh cup of coffee all over himself, burning his legs and soaking his pants, he was livid. “Where the hell have you been?” He demanded. 

Dean’s body shook with laughter, watching his brother’s face contort in anger. “I told you,” he said,   
“I went out.” 

Sam glared at his brother, and Dean rolled his eyes. He reached out a hand, pressing two fingers to Sam’s forehead, and instantly the burning pain on Sam’s legs subsided. 

Sam bit his cheeks, but his irritation lessened a little. “Thanks.” He muttered grudgingly. 

“Have you slept?” Dean asked him seriously, taking in Sam’s appearance for the first times. The bags under his eyes suggested he probably had not. 

“No.” Sam growled. “Unlike you, I actually care what happens to you next and want to figure out a way to fix this!” He snapped. 

“Sammy, maybe I don’t want to fix this! Maybe I like me better this way! I feel like this was meant to happen, man; like I am finally in my own skin.” Sam gave his brother a strange look, and Dean realized that if he was in Sam’s shoes he’d be saying the same thing. “Listen, I know this sounds nuts… but I’m not scared of this, Sam. These wings feel like they’ve been inside me all along and I just never realized it. I’ve never felt more sure of myself and comfortable.”

Sam shook his head, clearly not convinced. “Whatever, dude, you’re acting weird. You took off for hours like you’re completely unphased about becoming AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT SPECIES!”

“How about we try to find a case?” Dean asked. “We can hit the road, keep our ears to the ground about this whole angel thing, and maybe kick some ass in the mean time.” He waggled his eyebrows at his brother. “Listen Sammy, I’m still me. This is still Dean in here, just… different. I’m not convinced this is a bad thing.”

Sam stared his brother down, reluctantly, he nodded. “Fine,” he conceded. “But we will get to the bottom of this. Right now, I need to get some sleep. Wake me in four.” He growled out, before slumping down onto the bed and passing out almost immediately. 

Dean settled himself down into the lumpy sofa, realizing that he didn’t feel tired. Castiel had said angels didn’t sleep, but it still felt strange. His muscles didn’t ache, the way they did after a long day as a human. The pull of fatigue that constantly gripped at him was completely gone. He didn’t feel hungry either, though the human part of him still desired food, but he figured that was because it tasted good. 

He leaned back and flicked the TV on, surfing through channels before landing on Dr. Sexy MD. Dean relaxed, kicking his feet back and tucking an arm behind his head. His mind kept traveling back to the kiss he shared with Cas, and his heart would pick up. Sometimes when he focused on it hard enough, he thought he could feel the stubble of the angel’s cheeks on his skin again, his firm lips pressing gently against Dean’s. He couldn’t say why he had kissed Cas. He had always been curious about kissing him, not that he would have ever admitted it ho himself. Not then, anyways. 

He thought for a moment, coming to the conclusion that he had kissed Cas simply because… well, he had wanted to. The same inhibitions he has clung onto so firmly as a human has virtually disappeared as an angel. He wondered if the angel could hear his thoughts now, and realized that even if he did, Dean really didn’t care anymore. It didn’t bother him that Cas knew he had feelings for him. It didn’t even bother Dean to admit it to himself anymore. 

He still didn’t know what it meant, what any of it meant, but he knew that Castiel would be his only guide through this time, and that he didn’t like being away from him for long. The urge to call upon his trench coat wearing friend was something he often suppressed as a human, as an angel it was like a physical pull to be near him. 

“Cas you there, buddy?” He called out quietly to the open space. He paused a few moments, waiting for the angel to appear. He was slightly surprised when he didn’t, but decided maybe he was just… busy. He couldn’t deny the disappointment that flared up inside him, but he shrugged it away and snatched the laptop off the table. Might as well search for a case, while he was bored and full of energy, he decided, and he booted up the screen. 

It only took a few hours of searching before a story with enough weirdness caught his attention. He figured Sam needed a few more than four hours of sleep, so he settled down onto the couch with Dr. Sexy saving lives in the background, while he researched their new case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for anyone who was reading this expecting immediate smut, tbh, so was I! Instead we have some torture coming up for you and a lot of angst, but I swear this is going somewhere smutty and fluffy eventually? I tend to take a page out of Destiel’s book when it comes to FF writing… I make it up as I go along :P hope you enjoy. TW for torture.

Castiel opened his eyes, becoming increasingly aware of the shackles around his wrists and ankles and the pain coursing through his body. 

“Where am I?” He grumbled uselessly, opening his eyes to the stark white room. His eyes came into focus at the same time he heard the click, click, click of heels on tile. Naomi swam into his vision, and again the memories of their last several meetings swam into his vision. Cas groaned, his arms stretched painfully above his head, his whole body suspended from the ceiling. 

“Castiel,” she greeted coolly. “Welcome back.”

“Naomi.” He growled, his voice coming out in a dangerous whisper. “Why have you brought me here? You must know that I have no news.” 

Naomi grinned wickedly at him. “Oh that’s probably true, but I think you’ll still come of some use.” The hint of malice in her voice made Castiel uneasy. 

“What do you want with me?”

“Castiel, I just want you back.” She told him plaintively. “But I know you’ll never come back to me as long as the Winchester human is alive. So we are going to kill him. Actually, you are going to kill him.” She said brightly. 

Castiel grit is teeth. “I will not hurt Dean, and he’s not a human anymore.” 

“Oh I know, I have my people looking into that. We will figure out what sort of spell the human has performed, don’t you doubt that. But no, Castiel, you will hurt him. By the time I am through with you, you’ll kill him. I always get what I want.” Naomi spit out viciously. 

A door appeared on the back wall, and Dean walked through… no, not Dean, Castiel realized. He may be wearing Dean’s face, but this was not his Dean. The aura was all wrong, the evil twinkle in his eyes and the pronounced swagger in his step convinced Cas of that easily enough. His attention was drawn away to the angel blade glinting in the doppelgangers hand. 

Naomi laughed savagely, “I’ll leave you two boys alone.” 

The first cut sliced into Castiel’s skin and he screamed. Unnerved by the face of his most trusted companion carving a blade into him, he closed his eyes as the second slash made its mark. 

……

 

Sam rapped on the woman’s door several times, and the two brothers heard rustling and several booming barks of a large dog. The door opened and a small squat woman stood in front of them. Her curly blonde hair stuck out at odd angles, and her blue eyes were puffed and red from crying.

Sam smiled at her gently. “Mrs. Walker?” He asked, continuing his spiel when she nodded. “I’m Agent Gossard and this is my partner, Agent Krusen.” They flashed their fake badges, the way they’d done a thousand times before. “May we come in and ask you a few questions about your son?” 

Brenda Walker sized up the two young men before slowly nodding. “Yeah, alright,” she opened her door to let them through and the three trudged their way into the living room behind her. 

Dean shuffled uncomfortably, unable to shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Ever since they had hit the road two days ago, his stomach was in knots. He twisted his hands, trying to focus on the conversation Sam was having with Mrs. Walker. He had already made his way though their usual line of questioning, and Dean wished he had been paying more attention. 

"Did your son have any enemies, Mrs. Walker?" Sam asked, taking the offered cup of tea from her and sipping it gingerly. 

"Enemies? He was 12 years old for God's sake." Mrs. Walker growled at the younger man. "No, he had no enemies. I don't understand why someone would do something like this to him." She sniffed. 

The boys body had been found several days ago, washed up on the shore of the small lake the Walker's home was located on. Nothing particularly mysterious about it, except that his liver had been missing. Not to mention, several horses had washed ashore with the same problem over the last few weeks. 

Dean took a deep breath to steady himself, "of course not, we have to ask though, you understand." He told her with a small smile. 

Mrs. Walker sniffed loudly and nodded. "Jonah was a good kid, he got good grades, he always did what he was told... I don't understand how this happened."

Dean tried to focus his mind; he knew there was a case here, but something kept gnawing at the back of his head. After a long talk with the distraught woman, they left with little information to go on. She hadn't seen anything strange, no sulfur smell or cold spots, nothing that could lead them to their monster. 

They returned to the shady hotel room they had booked for the night with a bag of takeout food in hand. Dean felt weird, like he was itching to take to the skies again. The 37 hours of driving across country had nearly made him mad with confinement. "Sammy, I'm going out." He told his younger brother bluntly. 

Sam rolled his eyes, spreading his meal out across the table already covered in research papers. "Dean we have a case here, we need to focus!" Snapped the younger man. 

"I know, I know... I just feel like I am crawling out of my skin. I need to get out for a while." Dean reasoned. 

Sam slammed his food down and Dean grumbled, deciding to disappear rather than deal with his younger brothers frustration. He found himself perched on a cliff, watching a river run swiftly beneath his feet. 

He sat for a while, mesmerized by the area surrounding him. He'd been here once, with Sam, when they were kids. Why his mind brought him back here he had no idea, but he wasn't about to complain. 

"Cas." He called to the quiet, half expecting the angel to appear immediately. Several minutes passed, and he squirmed uncomfortably. "Cas, it's me... I don't know where I'm at man. I don't know what I am doing. Everything feels... weird... and I really need you." He said to the silence. Still the angel did not appear. 

He thought back to their kiss, feeling his body tingle with the memory. Still, Castiel didn't appear. Dread spread through Dean, that feeling that something was wrong rising up in him, making him feel sick. 

"Cas!" He yelled to the empty space, but nothing answered back. With resignation that he was truly alone here, he stipped his shirt and took to the sky. 

....

Castiel's arms had long gone numb, he didn't know how long he had been strung up here. He tried not to think about it. It felt like it had been weeks or years, but that could mean anything. This was heaven, time worked different there. His body was mangled, every inch of him covered in scars and fresh oozing wounds. The pain barely registered in his mind. 

He heard Dean's plea, from wherever he was. His voice echoing in the depths of Castiel's mind; but Cas had long ago stopped listening. It hurt to much to hear Dean calling him, when he knew he couldn't go. Part of him wasn't even sure it was real. 

Blood trickled down his chest, slowly oozing its way down to drip onto the floor. The creature wearing Dean's skin cackled mirthlessly. 

"You really think I love you." He taunted the broken angel. "You think for a moment that I could ever love you? You disgust me, Castiel." 

Cas didn't say anything, he stopped speaking a long time ago. He stopped crying out. He stopped caring. The sound of his name, his full name, from the fake Dean made him smile a half smile. It reminded him that this creature before him was not his love; Dean would never call him Castiel. 

"What, you think this is funny?" Dean teased. "You think you were ever worth anything to anyone? All you've ever done is fuck everything up. You fell from heaven because heaven didn't want you; I don't want you... nothing want's you Castiel. You're neither angel nor human... you're nothing." 

Castiel laughed, it was a cold sound that echoed around the room in which he was suspended. 

The fake Dean stalked towards him, brandishing an angel blade in his hand. "What is so funny?" He asked, ruthlessly dragging the blade down Castiel's broken flesh. Cas grit his teeth, determined to not cry out. He always resisted for as long as he could, but eventually, the pain won. I didn't this time, and Castiel laughed again, a high mirthless sound. 

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" The other man screamed. 

Castiel met the other mans eyes, reflecting on the cold hatred he saw there. 

"You're not Dean." The angel choked out. 

The fake Dean barked out a laugh. "I'm not? Or is that what you just want to believe?" 

Castiel hung his head, his broken body dripping blood onto the floor. Sometimes, in the darkest times, he wasn't sure. He didn't know how long he had hung like this; it felt like ages, it felt like years. The only thing that had kept him from insanity was the thread of knowledge he clung to... this was not his hunter. This was not his love. "You're not Dean." He said again, more firmly. 

This time the angel blade dragged across his flesh he did scream, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. 

You're not Dean. He will come though, and when he does... you are going to wish you had never touched me. He thought wildly, his head hanging low as his mind went fuzzy and blank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN Hey everyone! I am looking for some new ideas so if you have a fic prompt that you think I would be interested in let me know! I may or may not write it, but I always love to see peoples awesome ideas or what they want to see more of in their fics.

Dean appeared in the hotel room, seeing his brother slumped over the table fast asleep. He pressed his fingers to his forehead, his mind suddenly returning to his time in Purgatory with Cas. He remembered the relief that flooded him when he first found his angel, how hard he fought to get to him... only to have Cas stay. He wondered more than once if Cas just didn't want to be with him. Maybe the kiss was too much. Maybe he should have held back, waited. Maybe Cas hadn't wanted him all along, and Dean had just built everything in his head. 

He shook the dark thoughts away. Just because Cas wasn't answering now didn't mean anything. No, that didn't seem right either. He flopped down onto the bed and Sam started awake. 

Sam blinked awake and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "'Morning." Dean greeted, and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"I think I know what our monster is, in case you were wondering." 

Dean rolled his eyes, staring at the ceiling. The worst part is, Sam's jabs at him weren't wrong. He honestly didn't care what kind of monster they were facing. It seemed insignificant. He could feel in his gut that there were bigger fish to fry, more important things to be hunting. He didn't know how to tell his brother that, though. 

"Of course I care, Sammy. Its just this new body I'm in... I gotta get my energy out. I just have this weird feeling this isn't where I am supposed to be." It wasn't untrue, Dean had always listened to his instincts before and they had rarely lead him astray. Now every feeling he had was amplified infinitely, he could feel everything. He was everything. 

"Then why did you even suggest we come here!" Sam demanded. 

"I don't know... it seemed like the thing to do? Saving people... hunting things... all that..." He trailed off. "So what's our monster?" He asked, hoping his voice sounds sincere. 

Sam shuffled through some papers before picking up a notebook and tossing it to Dean. "What a kappa? Haven't run across one of those since we were kids." He stared at the page, the sickly green scaly creature sketched out was truly grotesque to behold. He remembered their last encounter, it was one of their first hunts without their father. They were vicious little buggers, but fairly easy to catch and kill. They're very polite creatures, if you bow to them, they bow back; in doing so tipping the water out of a basin on their skull. After that they would freeze until the basin was refilled from the river that was their home. Unfortunately, as kids Sam and Dean didn't know that... they nearly died in that fight. If they hadn't had each others backs that day, Sam would likely be dead. John had nearly killed Dean when he found out. 

Dean grinned at the memory, he was about to remind Sam of it when a sudden pain coursed through his body. He doubled over, wrapping his arms around his stomach and falling to his knees. 

"Dean!" Sam bellowed, rushing across the room to his older brother. 

Dean closed his eyes, and suddenly he was in a clinical looking white room. There was Cas, strung up from the ceiling, droplets of his blood littering the floor around him. Dean choked down a cry, trying to rush to his loves aide when something stopped him short. For a moment, he couldn't understand... he saw himself standing there. He watched himself walk over to Castiel, holding an angel blade in his hands. "You're not Dean." Castiel told him. 

"I'm not?" he heard himself say. "Or is that just what you want to believe?" 

"You're not Dean." Cas repeated, and Dean's heart swelled painfully in his chest, just as his ears filled with the sound of his love screaming in unbearable pain. 

"CAS!" He yelled, trying to run forward. As suddenly as the white room came, it disappeared, and Dean gasped wildly. 

"Sam, they have Cas... they have Cas." He managed to say between gasps, still clutching his stomach painfully, the ringing in his ears making his head spin. 

"Who has Cas?" Sam demanded. 

"Heaven." 

... 

For a moment, before Castiel passed out the last time, he could have sworn he heard Dean calling his name. Just as his eyes closed and his mind fell into blissful numbness, he could have sworn he saw Dean running to him. And then his mind receded into, the pain becoming too much to bear. He found that he did this reasonably well. Eventually, the agony would let him drift away, into the ocean. 

That was where he lived now, floating, letting his mind wander while his body was maimed over and over again. He knew they were trying to break him, but he held stubbornly onto himself, and onto the memory of their kiss. 

Sometimes, he couldn't remember if it was real or just something he made up, to have something to cling to desperately. He always decided it didn't matter if the memory was real or not, it was enough for him to hold on. 

...

"I'm going Sam, you stay here, you kill the kappa. You can mangle one of those little bastards without me." 

"I'll go with you..." Sam started to protest. 

"No, you stay here. I can't take you with me where I am going anyways, Sammy. This is my mission, this is why God gave me wings. I can feel it in my gut." 

"How are you going to get into heaven?" Sam asked seriously. 

"I'm gonna pay a visit to our old friend Kevin." And with that, Dean disappeared, leaving Sam standing there dumbfounded. With a sigh he flopped back onto the bed, deciding sleep before heading out on the next hunt. 

He had always know that his brother loved the angel, it was obvious to anyone who knew Dean at all. But the look of sheer and utter terror on Dean's face when he uttered the words 'they have Cas' was not something Sam was going to forget easily. If he wasn't so worried about him and what these damned wings meant, Sam would be grateful to see Dean finally accepting himself. 

Instead he worried; gifts like these rarely came without a cost. 

....

Dean appeared directly next to Kevin, who screamed in terror and immediately sprayed him thoroughly with a squirt gun full of holy water. Dean wiped his hand down his face "I'm not a demon!" 

"How did you know where I am?" Kevin demanded. 

"I... I don't even know. I'm an angel now." He said matter-of-factly. "I needed to know where you were and then I just did. "Listen, I don't know what the hell is going on here. I got wings a few days ago and now Cas is being tortured in heaven. It's a long story, the point is, I have very little time and no patience right now. Do you know how to get into heaven?"

Kevin blinked, staring at Dean, genuinely lost for words. "You... you're an angel?" 

"Yes, I know. It's shocking." With that Dean unfurled his wings and Kevin took a step back."

"Um. K...." Kevin was looking at him with wide eyes. 

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET INTO HEAVEN?" 

He nodded slowly. "Dean, you're an angel... you know how to get into heaven." 

Dean blinked in confusion. "What?" 

"That's... that's all God had to say. You... you know." 

Dean curled his hands into fists, his frustration getting the better of him. He was about to retort something bitter when it occurred to him... Bobby. 

He needed to go see Bobby. How he knew, he wasn't really sure. The same way he knew where Kevin was, and he knew God had given him these wings, he knew this was his next step.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry if this chapter is a bit choppy, I had it completely written and then lost the whole thing due to a poweroutage from a storm. The rewrite doesn't have nearly the oomph the original did, but I admit I just got frustrated. Lesson learned, save your work, and frequently.

Castiel blinked his eyes open at the cold hard laugh from his captor. "Cassss," taunted the angel wearing Dean's guise. "Wakey, wakey. You're no fun to play with when you're sleeping." 

Castiel met the imposers eyes coldly, glaring daggers but not speaking. He realized he was naked and he wasn't sure when that had happened. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life, as he did, trussed up like this. He hated it. Castiel had been many things in his lifetime, but he had never been weak. He was not about to start now. 

"You, know, the saddest part is how hard you cling to me. Like a sad lost little puppy. You're my little bitch, aren't you?" 

Cas ignored the taunting, barking out a choked and bitter laugh. 

"What's so funny, Castiel? You think this is a game?" Asked the abomination. 

Castiel grit his teeth against the scorching pain that covered his entire body. Every inch of him seemed to be marked with wounds in various stages of healing, some already turned to lumpy scars, others still oozing blood and puss from being uncleaned and reopened so many times. His body might be broken, but the force inside him was not. "No," he answered, his voice hoarse from screaming, he could barely get the words out. " I don't think this is a joke... I think you are a joke."

He felt the blow across his cheek a deranged giggle escaped him. "You know how I knew you weren't really Dean?" Cas grunted, spitting a mouth full of blood onto the ground. "Because you're stupid. You think you can break me, but you can't." He finished. 

An evil glint stole across the doppelgangers eyes. "Oh we will see about that, Castiel. We will see."

Cas closed his eyes as his enemy dipped his fingers into a bowl of holy oil next to him. Castiel knew what came next, and he was not looking forward to it. He felt the holy oil dribble down his chest, his thighs, and other more... sensitive... areas, and then he heard the match strike. A moment later, his mind went blank from pain. 

...

Dean thought it would be harder. The gates to heaven were calling to him like a beacon since the moment those wings appeared on his back. Like a irritating whisper in the back of his mind, calling to him. He found it located in a small cavern on a mountainside in Washington state. Why Dean knew where it was, he didn't know. The same way he didn't seem to know anything, anymore. 

He arrived at the cavern, knowing Bobby would be in his place waiting to open the door before. Contacting him hadn't exactly been easy, but Bobby was so relieved to be helping his boy again that he didn't hesitate to throw himself back into the fray. Dean felt the ripple of the door to heaven just feet from him, and with no resignation, he tossed himself into the portal. 

Dean felt himself immediately being thrown upward at a high rate of speed, every molecule in his body being pulled this way and that. It didn't exactly hurt, rather felt a lot like when all the hair stands up on the back of your neck. It was only a heartbeat and Dean found himself tossed head first into heaven, landing in a heap on the floor. 

Bobby grinned down at him. "Welcome to the party."

...

Castiel's eyes flew open as a tingle made its way across his body. He was alone, he was pretty sure. There were guards at the door and whatever the shackles they had him in were magically enhanced. He could barely move, let alone make an attempt for escape. 

But something rose up in him that moment, and for the first time since he could remember, he felt hope, though he didn't know why. 

...

Dean made his way down the startlingly white hallway, he didn't exactly have a plan at this point, but then that was always kinda his way. Rush in, guns blazing, hoping for the best. This was no different. He came armed with nothing but an angel blade and sheer determination. 

He heard voices coming down a corridor and he flattened himself against the wall, waiting for them to round the corner. 

"Hundreds of Bobby's were released at once, and they're not settling back in easily. Something is going on up here, we've never had a mass breakout like this before." Remarked one angel. 

Dean flung himself at them the moment they stepped foot around the corner, tackling one of them to the floor, not giving him a moment to grab his blade. He used all the force of his legs to sweep the other angels legs out from under her, and she landed on the ground with a grunt. 

He flipped onto his feet and grabbed the lapels of the tailored suit she wore, slamming her against the wall and pressing his blade against her throat. "Where is the angel Castiel?" He demanded in a low, dangerous tone. 

The other angel was making his way to his feet and Dean turned, keeping him in his sights, he maneuvered the woman in front of himself like a shield, keeping the blade pressed to her neck. "You make another move, and I will cut her heart out, do you understand me?" Dean ordered, the threat in his voice making the angel step back. 

The woman's heart raced as Dean pressed the blade further into her skin, a trickle of blood making its way down between her breasts. Her whole body was shaking in terror she could not suppress. 

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"He's in prison!" The woman bit out. "Where he should be, thanks to you!" 

Anger surged in Dean, his greatest fears confirmed; that this had happened to Cas because of him. 

He threw the woman roughly, throwing himself at the other angel and plunging the blade deep into his chest. His fist came up to block the blow the auburn haired woman aimed for him, grabbing her arm and wrenching it behind her back. Her blade twisted from her grip as she cried out in pain. 

"Take. Me. To. Him." Dean growled.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel's head shot up as the door to his prison opened, and Naomi walked in with Dean behind her, pressing a blade to his neck. For a moment, he thought it was a cruel joke, another ploy to try to break his spirit. A fraction of a heartbeat at most, before relief flooded through him and a small grin spread across his features. 

The door slammed shut and his torturer stepped into the room. Castiel felt bile rise in his throat. "DEAN, BEHIND YOU!" He screamed, as loudly as his broken voice would allow him to. 

It was too late, Dean dodged but not completely in time, and the angel blade drove into his left shoulder. Cas took a sharp breath; it wouldn't be fatal. Naomi had gotten out of Dean's grasp and she threw a punch at him, which he easily deflected. 

Dean stood between his two adversaries as they circled him, and Castiel was almost scared to watch. The doppelganger lunged towards him and Dean stepped out of the way, narrowly missing another blow from the blade. His left arm hung almost uselessly by his side, but his right arm was still good, and that's all he really needed anyways. 

A rage unlike anything Dean had ever known filled him, righteous fury coursing through him like a drug. He swelled within himself, lashing out with all his hatred. Naomi fell first, Dean faked her out one direction and when she went to block him, he plunged his blade upwards through her heart. Blood spilled over her lips and onto her fancy pressed suit as she slumped to the floor. 

He stared himself down, which was weird to say the least. His face rippled and distorted, and suddenly a different angel stood before him, the charms Naomi having created must have died with her. The man was young and slight, with a look on his face Dean could only describe as sociopathic. 

"Come for your boyfriend?" Taunted the little bastard. "Your blood already drips from my blade, hunter. Soon it will be soaked in it." 

Dean grinned mirthlessly at the young creature. "Then what are you waiting for?"

The younger man charged, aiming several well placed blows at Dean, but Dean was faster. He dodged, parried and slapped the blade away without breaking a sweat. With a tremor of fear, the angel realized that Dean was toying with him. It was the last thing that occurred to him as the blade plunged deep into his heart. 

Dean dropped his blade, rushing to Castiel. "Dean..." Cas murmured, his head drooping low. 

"Shhh, it's me Cas, I'm here, I've got you." He pulled the heavy chain off the hook from the ceiling, wrapping them around his neck so he could lower Cas gently, which was no easy task with his useless arm. Dean grimaced as he took in the sight of Cas's naked body. He was covered in welts, burns, scars and oozing raw wounds. Dean placed Cas gently on the ground, his left arm hanging pathetically. That would have to be dealt with. Cas's eyes fluttered open and closed, his mind coming in and out of reality. Part of him was still not totally convinced this wasn't a dream.

Dean searched Naomi's pockets and came up with a set of keys, and he quickly unlocked the shackles that bound Cas. Cas moved his wrists, the feeling coming back into them painfully. His fingers tingled and burned as sensation came back into them after far too long. He tried to stand and stumbled, Dean catching him. "Woah, easy there." Dean said as black dots swam into Castiel's vision. Dean shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped Cas in it, and concentrated really hard on his arm. The wound closed, leaving a faint pink mark in its wake. Dean scooped the other angel into his arms, carrying him easily. Angel strength was another thing he could definitely get used to.

"Come, on Cas, let's get you home." He whispered, and Cas's eyes drooped shut.

Dean was grateful that there was no trouble on the way back through heaven's gates. Carrying Cas and fighting would have been a pain in the ass. He was so full of relief to have the angel back into his arms, bleeding and broken or not. He held Cas as close to him as possible on the way back down, momentarily terrified that Heaven would somehow keep him. But they reappeared in the cavern more or less in tact, and Dean blew out a breath he didn't now he'd been holding. 

His power was waning, he could tell. The juice he had used getting into heaven and healing himself was nearly enough to drain him completely, but with one last burst of power, he brought Castiel to the small seedy hotel room that he and Sam had been staying at. 

Sam jumped and yelped when they reappeared, but this time, seeing Castiel's broken bleeding body in his brothers arms, he didn't get angry. "Jesus, what happened to him?" Sam asked, his mouth opening and closing as he stared at the mutilated flesh of one of his closet friends, and all he could do was step out of the way so that Dean could get passed. 

"Angels. Angels fucking happened. They did this to him, and there will be hell to pay in heaven for it." Dean growled, placing his love onto the bed. Cas groaned, but his eyes didn't open. 

Dean cracked his knuckles, settling himself in down beside Castiel. Sam stood at the end of the bed uselessly, not sure how he could help. Dean closed his eyes, pressing his hands to either side of Castiel's face. He focused every ounce of energy he had left into Castiel's body, slowly, the marks began to fade. The festering wounds full of puss and blood faded into his skin, the scars that already bubbled along his flesh smoothed into faded pink marks. Dean felt his power wearing thin, but he would not stop until he had healed Cas as much as he possibly could. 

Angel's didn't really sleep... they floated. Castiel's mind floated in a blissful state of blackness, but he was still completely aware of what was going on around him. He was aware of Dean's arms holding him so close on their trip, he was aware of Dean's fingers pressed into his flesh now, and he was aware that the pain, the searing agony that had existed in his being for ages, was fading away with his love's touch. His mind began to reform, thoughts and words, reality was setting in and he realized for the first time in ages, he was safe. Safe, and with Dean. 

His eyes fluttered open just in time to watch Dean's droop closed. He blinked several times, staring at Dean's face, but his love laid prone on the bed. Castiel realized that he had wasted the last of his energy, he literally threw all of the last of his power into Cas, to make him better. 

Sam stared in wonder and Cas met his eyes. "He... ah, he healed me... it takes a lot of our energy." Cas told him plaintively. 

"Yeah, I see that." Sam said with a small sarcastic smile, amazed to see his friend, who was so broken only moments before, awake and alive and well. "Listen, you two have a lot of... catching up... to do? So! I'm just gonna go and kill a monster and stuff. You two kids have fun." He scuttled out the door, leaving the two angels to themselves. 

Castiel didn't exactly know what Sam meant, but he nodded sagely anyways. Settling himself down into Dean's bed, without thinking, he manuvered his love into his arms. Dean had spent the last of his energy healing Castiel, he lay prone with his eyes closed, just listening to the sound of Cas breathing next to him. 

His world entered a state of blissful numbness when he felt Castiel's arms pull him close, and that was how they stayed. Dean's mind floating in a blissful world of blackness, fully aware of his loves arms around him, the beating of his heart and the sound of breaths the only things Dean heard. 

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like this, content to simply be in each other, to exist together in this comfortable state. All they knew was neither of them wanted to stir and destroy this beautiful moment. So they stayed as they were, listening to each other breathe and feeling entirely content in each others presence.


	9. Chapter 9

When Dean opened his eyes again, Cas wasn't beside him. He was sure he had heard voices and that was what had roused him from his stupor. He shot out of bed, a wave of dizziness crashing over him from the sudden movement. He searched the room wildly before spotting Castiel sitting quietly at the table, looking alarmed. 

"Dean, what is it?" He asked very seriously. 

"Nothing. I just... thought you weren't here." He flushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at his sudden fit. "Was that Sam you were talking to?" He asked, just as the toilet flushed and Sam stepped into the room. 

Dean didn't look away from Castiel, his eyes hungrily devouring every inch of his loves face, the loose tie around his neck, the buttons undone on his white shirt and that stupid trench coat he always wore. Castiel stared back intensely, both of them seemingly forgetting Sam was in the room for a moment. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and Dean glared up at his brother. 

Sam looked between his brother and the angel, Dean looked livid and Castiel mildly confused. Sam had seen that look plenty of times, he knew what it meant. "I think I'm gonna..." Sam started.

At that same moment Dean said, "You should probably..."

"Go...." They finished together. Castiel tilted his head in that adorably confused way he did, looking back and forth between the two brothers. 

Dean picked the keys to his baby and tossed them to his younger brother, without looking away from Castiel. "Not a scratch, Sam!" He bellowed as his brother slammed the door. Sam shook his head; somethings never changed. 

Castiel's gaze didn't leave Dean's, blue eyes meeting green, searching. Dean was nearly overwhelmed by the feelings that erupted inside him, as a rush of relief swelled inside him. He waited until he heard the roar of the Impala's engine before he closed the distance between him and his angel. He took Castiel's hand, pulling him to himself and wrapping an arm around his waist as his other hand tangled in Cas's hair. This time, Castiel didn't hesitate to kiss him back, he threw himself into the kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other as their lips crashed together in fevered passion. Cas broke the kiss, sudden realization crossing his features. "Oh this is why Sam left!" He said.

Dean burst into laughter his head falling onto the angel's shoulders as he pressed his arms under the angel's overcoat, his hands traveling up to push the material over his shoulders. His hands splayed flat on Cas's chest, fingers curling into the white material of his shirt. Castiel met his gaze and stared intently into his eyes; into his soul. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Dean told him, voice low and lusty as he pressed little kisses along Castiel's jawline, down to his collar bone. 

This time it was Cas's turn to laugh, he curled his fingers into Dean's hair and pulled his head away so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Don't stop." Cas said in a mock menacing growl. Dean gave a wicked grin, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

Castiel's heart hammered in his chest and he tilted his head, his eyes closing as his fingers curling into the fabric of Dean's shirt. Dean's hands busied themselves with the buttons on Castiel's shirt, pulling the tie free with a woosh of fabric. Dean felt his erection straining painfully in his pants, and he hauled Cas closer, so it was pressed against him. Castiel gasped, throwing his head back as Dean bit down hard on his neck. Cas groaned and the two of them stumbled backwards towards the bed. Castiel pulled Dean's shirt over his head, pressing kisses down the pale flesh of his chest. 

Dean pushed Castiel's shirt over his muscled shoulders, exposing his chest. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and Cas was overwhelmed with new sensation. He had done this once before, with a woman which he had supposed would be different than this. And it was, April had moaned a breathy sound, where Dean's moans were low and guttural; a sound that made Castiel's pants seem constrictive and confining. He ground himself against Dean, who groaned again, eliciting a throaty growl from Cas. He supposed he should be nervous, but all that was coursing through him was hot, burning need. He didn't think, he let his body lead him, his hands traveled down, fiddling with Dean's belt. 

Dean grinned, pulling one of Cas's earlobes into his mouth and nibbling it gently, enjoying the sounds that escaped his angel when he touched, kissed, pawed and teased him. Dean had always known he wanted Castiel on a level that was more than platonic, he just didn't know how goddamned hot it was going to be when he finally gave into his desires. He felt Castiel grind into him and a rasping breath escaped his lips as spark of electric desire ran through him. He felt his pants being pushed down around his knees and his cock sprang forward at full salute. Suddenly Cas's hands were on him and he gasped, biting his lip as arousal clouded his vision Dean's eyes rolled back as his hands slowly over his stiff cock. Cas watched in brazen fascination as Dean's body responded to his touch. 

Dean groaned, the feel of Cas's hands on him was nearly too much to handle. He pushed Cas onto the bed, and Cas looked up at him with such an innocent lustful gaze that Dean nearly came right then. He wanted to take his time, though. Kinda felt like losing his virginity all over again. 

Dean kicked out of his shoes and shoved his pants down around his ankles before stepping out of them. Sudden nervousness spread through him; and he realized how violently he had wanted this, and now that he had it, how scared he was. Castiel seemed to sense the shift, and he took Dean's hands in his own, pulling him down on top of himself. Dean grinned as their lips met, nervousness gone when he remembered who this was... this was Cas; his Cas, his love, his angel... his everything. His hands roamed hungrily, unfastening Castiel's belt and pressing his hand downward. He gripped Cas's cock in his hand, glorying in the throaty cry that followed. Cas ground his hips upward, desperate for Dean's touch. 

Castiel kicked away his pants and shoes as Dean began stroking his cock slowly, lowering his mouth to taste. Cas whimpered as Dean took him fully into his mouth, Castiel's hips rocking upward desperately as he sought release. Dean was surprised by how much he liked it, of course he had been on the receiving end on more than one occasion and he had always liked it then. He never understood when a woman was eager to take a dick to the throat, but as he felt Cas writhe beneath him, he felt he finally understood it. He bobbed his head up and down, savoring the feel of Castiel's hard cock in his mouth, loving the taste of him and the way his body squirmed. 

Dean could tell that Cas wasn't going to last long, and a strange sense of pride and satisfaction filled him. He wanted Cas to cum in his mouth, wanted to taste him.

"Dean..." Cas ground out, his hips bucking wildly off the bed as Dean's hand came up, grasping him firmly. Castiel could handle it no longer, his cries filled the room as his cum filled Dean's waiting mouth. Dean slowed, relishing in the tangy, salty flavor of Castiel's load. 

Castiel was panting hard, his body convulsing in spasms. He felt Dean press his legs back and he whimpered, wanting nothing more than Dean, Dean, Dean. For all his lifetime, he had never wanted anything so much. 

Dean stood, grabbing Castiel by the hips and dragging him down to the edge of the bed. He'd done this with women before, and he knew that anal required a little... prep work... for lack of a better term. He knelt before his angel, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands. Castiel looked down in confusion, about to ask what Dean was doing, when Dean's tongue darted out and Cas's head fell back on the bed while his hips arched off the bed. "Holy hell," he moaned as Dean pressed his tongue further into his puckered hole, flicking it gently and then more insistently. His cock had grown painfully hard again and he couldn't seem to keep his hips from jerking upward. 

Dean's cock was aching with need, his growing desperation to be inside Cas almost overwhelming him, but he was absolutely determined to make this last. He wanted this to last forever. Dean lapped at his lover, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh of his ass as he teased him with his tongue. When he thought Castiel could hardly handle it anymore, he trailed one hand down, dipping one fingertip into the angels tight asshole. Cas bit his lip, trying to keep himself from crying out. Dean used his tongue and his fingers in tandem, as soon as Cas had adjusted to one finger he added another, and another, until all Cas could do was moan incoherently on the bed, his head thrashing back and forth. 

Dean looked up, watching the arousal, pleasure and occasionally pain cross over his loves features. 

Cas's eyes fluttered open and he stared daggers down at Dean. "Dean, please..." His voice was husky with desire. 

A smirk flitted across Dean's features. Something about seeing his angel, his strong, capable, beautiful angel splayed out on a bed begging for his dick made Dean overwhelmingly aroused. He stood, stalking over to his duffel, he dug around before coming up with a bottle of KY. He made his way back to the bed, slowly stroking his throbbing cock with the jelly. Cas watched his every move, anticipation making him tingle in all the right places. 

Dean poised himself at Cas's waiting entrance, green eyes meeting blue in a clash of utter passion. With one hand he pressed the tip of his cock into Castiel's tight asshole, the other coming up to take Castiel firmly in his grasp. Cas's body went rigid for a half a heartbeat, his eyes closing at the new sensation. Dean rocked his hips slowly, pressing himself into Cas one agonizing inch at a time. 

Castiel's legs came up to wrap around Dean's waist, raising his ups up as he pulled Dean completely inside him. They both exhaled a breath they didn't know they'd been holding, Dean's coming out like a growl in Castiel's ear. He had never felt so full, so turned on, so ready to explode in his entire existence. 

"Oh fuck," gasped Dean, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his angel, waiting for himself to get used to the sensations. He couldn't recall a time that he had felt something so tight, wet, and warm. His orgasm threatened to come far too early, so he stilled his movements while he steadied himself, taking a few shaky breaths in. 

Castiel was in no mood for waiting; he tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, assaulting his mouth with his kiss, his tongue darting out making Dean moan. He gave in, drawing his hips back and thrusting back in, feeling Cas's body relax and tense with each grinding thrust. Cas kissed him with no abandon, his hips rocking in tandem with Dean's taking as much of him in as he could, using his legs to draw Dean even further into him. He felt brazen, wanton in his desperate desire. Nothing had ever felt so good. 

Dean was building quickly, he movements becoming more frantic, his hand tugging and pulling at Castiel's rock hard cock as he pummeled into him again and again. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, breaking the kiss as a cry erupted from him, and his second orgasm began to crash over him. Dean watched his lovers face break in ecstasy, and it was only a heartbeat later that he followed in suit. His orgasm washed over him like an explosion, making his vision blur and his body convulse in a way he had never felt. Electricity shot through him, aftershocks coursing through him, causing his cock to pulse almost painfully inside Castiel as he filled him with cum. 

Dean pressed his forehead to his love's staring into his eyes without reservation. 

In his heart, Dean knew that this was only the beginning. The thought mildly terrified him, he had never exactly been the relationship guy. But this was Cas...

And Cas was different.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sat at the bar, an nearly empty beer bottle clutched in his hand. He'd been sitting there for a good while, but decided to hang out a little longer to give his brother time to finish his... activities. Seeing his brother with Cas had really made him think, hard, about his life. Sam couldn't recall a time he had truly seen his brother in love. At times he worried that Dean would never allow himself to feel romantic love. Familial love he had in spades; but Dean had never really let himself be in love with someone. The way he had looked at Castiel in that hotel room... Sam missed that. 

His mind traveled to Amelia as he downed the last of his beer. He had adored her, certainly. She was wonderful, and beautifully broken in a way he could easily relate to. His entire existence had been somewhat broken. He thought about her, but he didn't feel that burning ache in his stomach. Not like when he thought about Jess.

It had been 8 long, exhausting years since he was woken up from the drip, drip, drip of her blood on his face. He could still remember he look of sheer terror on her face, the sound of her screams... no matter how much time passed, it was still always Jess that haunted his dreams. No matter how many he saved after her, he doubted he would ever forgive himself for failing to save her. 

Sam ran a hand through his hair, flagging down the bartender with a wave. She sashayed her way over to him and gave him a flirty grin. "One more." He told her with a weak smile. 

"What's on your mind, gorgeous?" She asked him as she grabbed a beer from the fridge. She popped the top and handed it to Sam, leaning perhaps a little more forward giving him a good shot at her cleavage. 

Sam took a swig of his fresh beer, enjoying the bubbles on his throat and the buzz in his head. In his younger years, he would have likely thrown himself at this girl. Time had changed him, made him tired and numb. He ran a hand through his hair, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He told her with a small laugh. She tilted her head and raised her brows in a sign that clearly said 'try me'.

She grabbed a cup from behind the bar and a rag and began polishing. "Well what brings a good looking guy like you to a place like this at three in the afternoon, for starters?"

His mind wandered back to Cas and Dean and he smiled. "My brother is fucking his new boyfriend in our hotel room, so I decided to clear out for a few." He told her matter-of-factly. 

The woman blinked a few times, her blond hair bouncing slightly as she began to laugh. "Whatever I expected you to say, it wasn't that." She told him with a laugh. "So, gay brother, huh?"

Sam tilted his head to the side and pondered. "I... I honestly don't know. He was always a womanizer, but I wondered. I mean... I knew about him and Cas way before he did." He grinned when he said this, recalling every little moment he had witnessed between the two men in the past. It made him happy, to see Dean happy, though he still wasn't super thrilled about the wings. Something ticked in the back of his head, warning him that this could still end very badly. 

"You're a good brother, ditching out like that so they can have their alone time." She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively at the last bit. 

Sam had to laugh, taking another gulp of his beer. "Trust me, after all those two have been through together, they deserve it..."

 

...

"C'mon Cas! I don't deserve this!" Dean groaned playfully. 

Castiel gave him his classic 'Dean, do you really have to do that right now,' look. "We should talk, about this, don't you think?" 

Dean shrugged, in an unusually chipper mood that day. What could he say, fighting his way through heaven, saving Cas and then fucking the shit out of him... it'd put him in a good mood. "Orrrr..." Dean said, "you can crawl back in bed with me and I can make you say my name." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, patting the bed next to him. 

Castiel felt something stir deep within him, and pursed his lips at his lover. "Dean! There is a war going on in heaven and we were just dragged into the middle of it! Don't you think there are more important matters to discuss?" 

Dean stood up, fully nude, and stalked across the room to Cas, who was starting to pull his clothes on. He grabbed him up in his arms, crushing him against his chest. "More important than this?" He said, capturing Cas's lips in a firm kiss. "I don't think so." 

Cas groaned, inwardly rolling his eyes at his hunter while he was dragged back to bed. 

...

An hour later, Sam pulled the impala into the car park, cutting off the purr of the engine. He grit his teeth, truly hoping he had given them enough time. As happy as he was for his brother, he didn't exactly want a front row show to their hanky panky. He paused outside the door, listening for any unfortunate sounds. He was pretty sure he heard murmured voices. 

He cracked the door, "is it safe in there?" He hollered into the darkened room. 

"Yes, Sam. There's no danger in here." Came Cas's terse reply.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled, walking into the room as the light clicked on. He took stock, a chair had been tipped over, and the second bed was an utter disaster. His bed was, blissfully, untouched. His brother was sprawled out on the bed in nothing but his boxers, and Cas sat relaxing against the headboard, a little more covered in his standard black pants and white shirt. His trench coat still lay balled in a corner and his tie was on the counter. 

Dean looked up from the TV set when his brother walked in and gave him a non-committal grunt. He still wasn't entirely sure how Sam was going to deal with this new development, and he met his eyes as if daring him to say something.

Sam gave his brother a look, and a wide grin spread across Dean's features. "Bitch." He smirked. 

Sam laughed. "Jerk."

Cas glanced back and forth between the two brothers, tilting his head as he quietly understood their exchange. It had never really occurred to Castiel to worry what Sam might think, he understood that regardless of what Dean did or said, he would always have his brothers love. Sometimes, it amazed Cas that Dean didn't realize how deeply loved he was. It made his heart ache for him. 

"So! What's up? How was Heaven?" Sam asked in a light toke. "Cas was filling me in when..." they shared a look and a wide grin spread across Sam's face as his brother flushed red. "I had the sudden overwhelming desire for a beer..." he finished with a laugh. 

A dark look crossed Dean's features. "Those feathery bastards are going to get what's coming to them." He said in a low growl.

Sam had rarely seen that look on his brothers face before, and it rarely meant good things. He could see the rage that boiled there. 

"Yes, we were just discussing that before you came in." Added Cas. 

Sam felt his eyes widen as his brother filled him in the rest of the way and he looked at Cas, Castiel was looking at his feet. 

"I don't often need to be rescued." The angel added glumly. 

Dean reached his hand out and put it on Cas's shoulder, the small sign of affection was enough to bring a small smile to the angel's lips. "Whatever, how many times have you had to come down and save my happy ass?" He teased, and this time Cas really did smile. 

Sam rolled his eyes and made a gagging face at Dean, who threw a wadded up sock at him. 

"So... what do we do next?" Sam questioned. 

Dean shrugged. "Cas, you know heaven better than anyone, what do you say?" 

Cas blinked. Dean had often asked for his help in the past, but had never really paid much attention to his opinions. It made Castiel feel important and he puffed his chest out slightly without realizing it. 

"I did hear things, in my time in heaven. Things I don't think they intended to let me hear. At least they didn't intend for me to leave alive having heard them."

"You're gonna have to be more specific, Cas." Dean said with his typical sass. 

"Yes, I'm aware." Cas bit back, glaring at Dean intently. Sam shook his head, suppressing a giggle. "I know who ordered the torture, Dean... and I know why they did it. They wanted me to break, they wanted... they wanted me to kill you." He looked at his hands, staring at his palms. He felt frustratingly weak after his recent encounter. He hadn't yet told Dean exactly how long he had been strung up in heaven; for them it had been mere days, but for Castiel it had felt like years. Dean shifted uneasily in his seat, waiting for Cas to finish. 

Dean ground his teeth together, a fury like none he had ever known filled him. "Who?" He demanded. 

"An angel named Hannah... I had thought she was my friend. There's a war happening, it seems, and you are important to it Dean. If you weren't they wouldn't want you dead."

"They're about to learn they fucked with the wrong Winchester." Dean answered. 

Sam picked the chair off the floor and plopped himself down into it. "So, what next?"

"We kill her." Dean snarled.


	11. Chapter 11

Several hours later, Dean was dressed and slumped over the table. Cas shot him an annoyed look. "We can't just go charging into heaven, Dean."

Dean glared back at his angel. "Why not? Seemed to work out okay last time..."

"Because they'll be ready for you this time! They'll be expecting it! I'll bet anything that they have the whole place on lock down. They're going to expect you to want revenge." Cas answered. Dean humphed... they weren't wrong.

"Cas's right, Dean. You got lucky. We gotta play it smart this time." Sam interjected.

Dean grumbled; he always hated this part. All the reading and research and plotting and planning... he was in a vengeful mood. He wanted to move, he wanted to attack, he wanted to kill every last angel that had a hand in Castiel's capture and torture and he didn't want to wait. 

He glared at them for a moment before snatching a book off the table and kicking his feet back in his chair. He opened it and began skimming the pages, searching for anything useful. 

Once they decided that going into heaven was a bust, the plans shifted to getting Hannah down to them. They'd trapped an angel before, but they knew where his vessel was located. Hannah didn't have a designated vessel; any human who said yes would do if they could hold her. Now the problem became "how do you get her out of heaven and down to earth when she likely wouldn't come willingly."

Dean stared at the book, his pencil tapping annoyingly on the table as he twitched in agitation. 

Cas sighed, looking at Dean in absolute irritation. Dean glanced up from his book and gave his angel a roguish wink when he caught him staring. Castiel tried to look annoyed but a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. 

Dean grinned suggestively, raising his eyebrows. Castiel couldn't tear his gaze way from Dean, their eyes meeting intensely for several long moments. Dean tilted his head to the side, and stretched his arms back, lacing his fingers behind his head as he eye fucked the shit out of Castiel. He watched a slight flush rise in the angels face and a slow smirk spread across his features. 

"I think I'm gonna go fly for a while. Haven't gotten to stretch my wings in a couple days." His eyes didn't look away from Cas's, holding him captive in his hungry stare.

Sam glanced up from his book, completely oblivious to the exchange. He looked between Dean and Cas, and realization dawned on him. He wrinkled his nose at them. "Dude, gross." 

Castiel looked mildly embarrassed, flushing slightly and finally looking away from Dean. "Sorry, Sam." He said awkwardly. 

Sam was about to say something in return when suddenly his brother reached his hand out, grabbing Cas by the wrist, and the two of them disappeared. His mouth hung open as he stared at the spot where they had just sat. 

"Fucking assholes." He muttered. He was about to close the book he was holding and give up for the day when a stroke of genius flashed through him.

He thought about waiting until the angels had returned, but he had no idea when that would be. Resigned, he pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed. 

It rang three times before a slow drawling voice answered the line. "Hello, Moose."

...

Castiel reappeared with a humph, blinking suddenly in confusion before looking at Dean, who simpered impishly at him. He looked around; Dean had taken them somewhere remote, in the mountains. There was a river bubbling not far from them, and the sun was beginning to dip low in the sky. 

"Dean..." Cas started, but Dean cut him off, planting a firm kiss on his lips. 

"Fly with me." Dean whispered seductively against his love's lips. 

Cas sucked in a breath, his heart beginning to hammer hard in his chest. Dean took a step back and stripped off his shirt, tossing it to the side. He was staring intently at Cas as he worked the belt at his waist, and Castiel couldn't help the seductive smirk that covered his features. 

As always, he couldn't resist Dean Winchester. 

He shrugged out of his trench coat, letting it slip to the ground in a puddle. His eyes met Dean's as they stared at each other and slowly stripped out of their clothing, each watching each other intently. Only when they were both nude did Dean let loose his wings. Cas couldn't help the lusty gasp that escaped him; Dean was truly absolutely stunning in this form. 

"Cas, you gonna stop drooling and come fly with me?" Dean asked with a suggestive wink as he shot into the sky. 

Castiel growled, launching himself into the air at the same moment he unfurled his wings, propelling himself after Dean like a rocket, determined to catch him. Dean laughed with abandon, soaring through the skies, is cock bouncing at half mast with his angel hot on his heels. Dean was enjoying himself, teasing the angel was always a favorite pass time, now teasing was just a little more fun. The end result was definitely more satisfying, anyways. 

He was having a hard time, keeping out of Castiel's grasp. Every time the other angel got close enough to touch, Dean beat his wings harder, faster, until he was just out of reach again. 

Castiel's frustration was growing; though he loved his view. Seeing Dean in the air again, his naked form standing out against the reds and pinks and purples of the sky, his great white wings stark against the sunset, was breath taking. It made desire rise in him like nothing he had ever felt before, and Cas felt himself swelling with impatience. 

Dean was about to pull away again, when he felt strong fingers wrap around his ankle and yank him back down. His stomach dipped as he fell for a moment, and then Cas's strong arms were around him, his lips crushing Dean's in a fevered kiss. Up to this point, Dean had taken control, Dean had done the initiating. Feeling Cas pressed against him, holding him there while their wings beat in tandem and their mouths danced together, Dean couldn't deny that he loved this side of Cas. He'd seen it a few times before, but usually it meant someone was about to get their ass kicked. Seeing him like this because he was driven mad with lust for him turned Dean on immeasurably. 

Castiel held Dean to him roughly, his hands digging into the flesh of his back as his mouth assaulted him. He pressed kisses down Dean's neck and collarbone and trailing his tongue back up Dean's jaw. Dean wound his hands into Cas's hair, his fingers curing into the soft brunet locks. Dean felt the air shift around him, the familiar hum of being zapped, and suddenly he was sprawled on his bed in the bunker, Castiel towering over him. 

Every inch of him felt electrified, Cas's lusty groan filling his head with all kinds of dirty thoughts. "Roll over." The angel growled into his ear, and Dean willingly obliged. He flopped onto his stomach, about to pull his wings into himself when he felt Cas's hands began to caress the feathers there. Dean couldn't help the hungry cry he let out, his body shuddering deliciously as Cas's hands went to work. Cas had his legs pinned down, his rock hard cock resting between the cheeks of Dean's ass. With each stroke of Cas's skilled fingers, massaging, touching, stroking and caressing him Dean became more and more aware of just how sensitive his new wings were. 

Dean bucked his hips in need, desperately seeking more contact with his angel. Cas teased him, knowing exactly where to touch to make Dean frenzied with desire. 

Dean dug his fingers into his pillow, unable to spress a surprised sob when one of Castiel's skilled fingers dipped into his puckered hole. He hadn't been expecting that, but while the sensation was new it certainly wasn't unpleasant. Cas pressed one hand between his shoulder blades, using his other to tease Dean mercilessly. 

Sensation nearly threatened to overwhelm Dean as his angel toyed with him. He had to hand it to Cas, he might be new at this but he certainly learned quickly. Dean's body had never been so ready to explode in his entire life. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Dean?" Came Cas's deep gravely voice, low and dangerous in Dean's ear. 

Dean bit his lip, nervousness flooding through him as Castiel took control of his body. 

"Look at you, Dean, thrashing your hips for me like a little slut. You want it, don't you? You want this cock in your ass."

Dean growled beneath him, shifting his body upward, seeking more contact. Castiel slipped another finger inside him and Dean thought he might explode right then, all over himself and his sheets. Cas stilled his fingers, smirking at the pitiful whine that followed. 

Dean felt desire swell inside him at this image of himself, naked, wings out, practically begging to have a dick up his ass. It wasn't exactly a position he had ever really considered himself being in, but Cas dominating him like this was beyond a turn on. He was reaching entirly new heights of desire and arousal, and he didn't want to stop now. 

"Say it, Dean. Tell me you want me to fuck you." Castiel's voice was softer now, and Dean realized Cas was giving him a chance to say no. Warmth spread through him, Castiel's concern quietly evident. 

"Cas, oh fuck, Cas." Dean gasped, pressing his ass back onto the fingers that filled him. He only knew they weren't enough, he wanted more. He wanted to be filled completely. "I want you to fuck me." 

He could almost feel Castiel's relief, and the fingers began to move again, slowly, teasingly. Cas leaned over him, his breath hot on Dean's neck making every hair stand on end. "Say please." Came Cas's menacing voice in his ear. 

Dean had never felt himself like this before, he knew in that moment, he would say whatever, do whatever, just to have Cas inside him. His cheeks flushed pink at the thought; he really was a little slut. 

"Please, Cas." He moaned, his hands turning white from gripping the pillow so hard. "Please fuck me."

Cas shifted, the time for teasing over, the time for games had long passed. He pressed the tip of his cock into Dean's waiting entrance. He looked around the room, searching for something to use as lube. When he saw nothing, he lobbed a wad of spit into his hand and used it to wet the tip. Dean was trembling with anticipation, wanton need taking over his usual seductive demeanor. And then Castiel answered his prayers, pressing his cock into Dean's virgin hole slowly. 

Dean bit his lip from the pain, waiting as wave after wave of sensation crashed over him. Cas felt his body tense, and he moved his hands lower onto Dean's back, massaging his hips as he pressed further into him. Cas moved slowly at first, letting Dean dance the line of pain and pleasure. He pulled out slightly, pressing himself even further in, inch by tantalizing inch, Dean's asshole swallowed his cock. And Dean couldn't get enough.

He felt like his entire body was on fire, every inch of him ready to explode at any moment. His cock pressed into the mattress, so hard it bordered on painful. Every sensation crashed over him and his body adjusted to the newness of what he was feeling. Cas felt him relax, and he brought one hand down to slap Dean's perfect why ass cheek, grinning widely when Dean responded with a yelp of arousal. 

Cas closed his eyes, slowly thrusting his cock in and out of Dean while Dean moaned and squirmed beneath him. Cas leaned over his hunter, finally making him take his entire cock, and Dean groaned, shoving his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out. 

Dean felt his orgasm building as Cas thrust in and out of him, his cock rubbing against the soft comforter of his bed almost sending him over completely. He thought he couldn't possibly be more overwhelmed with arousal when Castiel wrapped an arm around him and took his stiff cock in hand. The unmanly sob that escaped him would have normally embarrassed the shit out of him, but in this situation it only amplified the eroticism, driving him further to the edge. 

Cas was close too, his cock throbbing painfully as his thrusts became more sure, more confident. His fingers closed around Dean's shaft as he pounded into him, the slap, slap, slap of their bodies together driving both of them wild. 

Dean's orgasm hit first, his body convulsing beneath Cas, his muscles tightening almost painfully around Cas's cock. It was enough to send him over the edge with his love, and only moments later Castiel's orgasm crashed over him. He thrust wildly into his hunter, his body spasming over and over again as pleasure threatened to engulf him. 

He collapsed over Dean, pressing his face into the feathers and inhaling deeply. He still smelled like Dean, even with wings protruding from his back; all leather and whiskey and gunpowder. 

To Cas, he smelled like home.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was comfortable, relaxing in Castiel's arms when his phone buzzed beside him. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Sam. "What?" He answered with a grumble.

"Where the hell have you guys been? It's been hours!" Sam demanded over the line.

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, we're actually at the bunker..."

He could practically feel Sam's agitation through the phone. "Great. Just stay there I'm on my way now. I have a plan." And then the line went dead. 

Dean tossed his phone back on the table and looked at Castiel. Cas was shifting uncomfortably, looking like he didn't quite know what to do with himself. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Talk to me."

Cas looked up, his eyes meeting Deans. "Dean... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything." Dean looked like he was going to say something but Cas held up a hand. "I owe you an apology. I should have never left you in Purgatory. I should have never let your secrets slip to Naomi... I should have done better." He finished lamely. 

"Cas, why did you stay in Purgatory?" Dean asked very seriously. He didn't want to admit how much Castiel's actions had been weighing on his mind. The memory he had forged in his mind was much friendlier than the one Cas had showed him. It was so much easier to blame himself than it was to accept that maybe Cas just didn't want him. The rest he could forgive, forget, move on... but deep inside he needed to know why. 

The silence that filled the room was deafening, and Cas shifted uncomfortably in his space. "I... Dean I had done some much damage. I had killed thousands of humans, hundreds of angels. I didn't think... I felt like I deserved Purgatory. Purgatory was payment for the pain I had caused; the lives I had taken."

Dean couldn't deny the relief that flooded him as he realized Castiel's decision wasn't about him at all. He reached out, his palm resting gently on Castiel's cheek. "Cas... you always did what you thought was best. You always tried. Your intentions were always, always in the right place." Dean said seriously. 

Cas laughed, a pitiful joyless sound. "Don't try to defend what I did, Dean. I deserved to be punished." 

Dean forced him to look into his eyes. "What about what I deserved? What about me, Cas? Cause you left me and I... I almost couldn't... I didn't want to go on." He finished. 

Cas tilted his head quizzically. "You... you thought I didn't want you?" He finished, realization dawning on him like a punch to the gut. "Dean you were the only thing I wanted. I stayed in Purgatory because I thought I would be keeping you safe if I did that." 

Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't need your protection, Cas. I need you, flesh and blood, here with me." 

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas replied, and he genuinely was. Dean pressed a firm kiss on his lips and Cas felt himself relax into his loves touch. The words "I need you" flashed through his brain, and he pulled Dean to him, relaxing back onto the bed. 

Dean wanted to say more, but he contented himself in his angels arms, curling himself into Cas like he couldn't bare to be apart from him. 'Cause, really, he couldn't.

 

...

 

It was late, Sam was tired and starving, but ultimately hunger won out. He'd gone over the plan with his brother a dozen times, and while Dean wasn't thrilled with it, he agreed. His brother always hated to be used as bait. 

Dean had left to get Sam food, for which he was grateful. Really, Dean just wanted to stretch his wings and have a moment away from the bunker. Sam wasn't going to complain. 

Cas sat across the table from him, fiddling with his hands. Sam wiped a hand over his face as Cas cleared his throat. 

"Ah... Sam... I've been meaning to, ah, talk to you." Cas started awkwardly. 

Sam raised his brows. "What's up?"

"Well, I think you have probably figured out that there is something... er... romantic, happening between me and Dean." He was growing more and more flustered by the moment. Angel's rarely felt these types of emotions, though it wasn't impossible. It was just... rare. He had never witnessed love until he pulled Dean out of hell; it was Dean who taught him everything he knew of love. That made things a bit difficult, at times. 

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, man, I have eyes." He said blandly. 

"Well, I was wondering, about... these emotions, these feelings I am having and how to... properly express them. The sex has been more than pleasing, I think, but I am wondering about the other part." 

Sam closed his eyes, wrinkling his nose. "Cas, dude. I mean, I am glad you and Dean are happy, but please for the love of everything holy never talk about having sex with my brother around me again. It's like picturing my two brothers going at it, and its... unsettling." 

Cas looked up, unable to help the small smile on his lips. It made his heart swell, knowing Sam viewed him this way. He felt very much the same about Sam. "Sorry, Sam. I will refrain. But, the other part, the feelings part... that I can talk to you about? It would be awkward to ask Dean, I think." 

Sam nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, it's never really been his strong suit... So, what do you want to know about, ah, feelings? I'll do my best?" 

Castiel looked awkward again, fiddling with the back of his neck. "I think that..." He paused, trailing off shifting again. "I know that I love Dean. I want to tell him, but I don't know how to ah, bring it up?" 

Sam softened, he had always found Castiel's nativity a bit endearing, but coming to him for advice on how to tell his brother that he loved him? Sam could practically feel his embarrassed nervousness, and he was somewhat flattered that he would come to like this at all. 

"Cas," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "It's Dean, just tell him. Lord knows the idiot won't say it first." Cas looked crestfallen for a moment and Sam caught himself. "He will say it back, though." Cas looked up from the floor, his classic little smile crossing his features. 

Cas was about to say something in retort when Dean appeared directly between the two of them, making both him and Sam jump and yelp in surprise. 

Dean pointed at Castiel, grinning and jumping up and down like an idiot. "Hah! Hah! How do you like it Angel Boy? How does it feel to have the pants scared off of you?! Hah!" 

Castiel looked bewildered for a moment before all three of them burst into hysterical laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean grumbled as Castiel fastened the restraints on him. This wasn't exactly how he had pictured Cas tying him up for the first time; his mind had pictured it more erotic and less... in a room surrounded by people, several of which he despised openly. 

His eyes met Cas's for a brief moment, and Cas gave him a quizzical look before a flush crept up into his cheeks. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, Crowley watched with fascination. 

"How long have you two been butt monkey's, then?" He asked in his usual drawl. 

Dean glared at him. "It's a damn good thing I'm tied up right now, Crowley." 

"Oooh getting kinky now, are we? I'm not complaining, I'd pay good money to watch that, Squirrel." Crowley leered and Dean narrowed his eyes. "Or should I call you Flying Squirrel now?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "If you guys are done..." 

Crowley quirked his eyebrow suggestively. "I can't help it if your brother won't stop flirting with me." 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, a possessiveness he had never know stole over him. He glared daggers at Crowley, and suddenly grabbed Dean by either side of his face, kissing him deeply. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he kissed him back without hesitation. 

Sam cleared his throat loudly and the two broke apart. Cas smirked up at Crowley, who for once was at a genuine loss for words, and could only manage to stare, mouth agape, at the two new lovers.

"Ahem!" Said Sam loudly. "So Crowley, no funny business. This is a strictly business arrangement, helping each other out, taking out a mutual enemy. If you try anything funny--"

"I'll pull your lungs out through your anus, or smite you, or stab you in the heart with a demon blade... yeah, I know, you've said." Crowley finished impatiently. "Places, everyone!" He announced, flourishing his hands dramatically. 

Castiel struck a match, and lit the flames around Dean's feet. They weren't really fueled by holy oil, but the look was definitely effective. Dean looked truly and earnestly captured, which Cas supposed was the intention. Still, it made him uneasy, seeing Dean like this. Even if it was just all for show. 

They were taking a real chance here, assuming that Hannah would show up herself to retrieve Dean, but also that she wouldn't bring back up. Castiel was concerned, but he had faith in the Winchesters. 

Castiel took his place, hiding behind an alcove beside Sam, ready to jump in at any moment should this all go horribly wrong. There were two other demons in the room besides Crowley; making six of them total. 

Hannah's arrival was right on time, which surprised Castiel not at all. 

Castiel felt them coming before they arrived, and dread bubbled up inside him. There was more than one angel, more than a handful; from what he could feel dozens of angels were on their way, landing outside. 

"Dean, it's a trap!" Cas yelled, but Dean was already aware, he stood up, ripping away his mock bonds and brandishing an angel blade. 

"Crowley!" Dean bellowed, but the look of total shock on the demons face convinced him that it wasn't his trap. He was in just as much trouble as the rest of them. 

Sam and Cas charged into the room as the first angel appeared, smiting the demon closest to the door. Dean plunged his blade into the angels heart, taking advantage of his momentary distraction. More angels flooded in, Dean, Cas, and Crowley all fighting hard against them. Angel after angel fell, but more and more kept coming, Crowley's second body guard went out with a burst of white light through his eyes. If there was one thing they all knew, was if they were going to go down, it wouldn't be without a fight. 

They fought hard, but under the sheer numbers of the angels assaulting them, one by one each of them was overwhelmed. Dean's arms were bent behind his back awkwardly, and he struggled in frustration. 

When all four of the men were subdued, Hannah entered the room, the brown curling hair of her vessel bouncing pleasantly. 

She laughed almost gleefully when she saw Castiel there. "You know, I had a feeling I was being double crossed. I am so glad you made this so easy on me, Castiel, I was truly hoping I wouldn't have to hunt you down." 

Castiel stared her down, his eyes narrowed in absolute hatred. 

She approached Dean, giving him an appraising look. "You have caused much trouble for us, Dean Winchester." 

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Trouble is what I do." He struggled against his captors, looking menacingly at Hannah. 

"Look at you. Outnumbered, overwhelmed and outgunned and you're still fighting. What a spirit you have... I am going to take so much enjoyment from breaking it." She trailed a finger down Dean's chest, looking up at him with a sadistic grin. 

"Yeah I noticed you were big on torture. Not man enough to do it yourself, though, are you? You're such a coward all you can manage to do is give the orders." Dean didn't know what he was saying, he knew he was stalling, trying to come up with a plan. 

She tilted her head to the side, staring intently at Dean. "Oh but we still did a number on Castiel, did we not? I hear you got to admire the handy work first hand." 

Dean's mind traveled back to Castiel, suspended from the ceiling, burned, bleeding and broken. Rage bubbled up inside him, and he thrashed his arms. Something beyond anger took hold of him, something beyond fear, he burned white hot with it from his very core. He managed to free one arm, elbowing the angel to his right in the stomach as hard as he could. As if the other three sensed their moment, they too began to fight back in earnest again. 

Fear and anger and rage took over Castiel, and he threw himself back into the fray in earnest. All he knew was that he would rather die here fighting with Dean than be dragged back to heaven and torture with his brethren. He had taken quite a few blows, his nose was bloodied and his ears ringing as one of his brothers took another swing at him. Castiel ducked the blow and drove his shoulder into the other angel, tackling both of them to the ground. 

Sam dropped to the ground like dead weight, taking the angels holding him by surprise as he landed to the floor with a thump. He swept the legs of the angel closest to him out from under his legs, rolling to the side as the angel crumpled to the floor beside him. He used the momentum from his roll to grab the blade, and slam it into the angel's chest. 

All Dean knew was that he had to get Sam and Castiel away from here, or die trying. He twisted his other arm as hard as he could, using his own body as momentum as he threw himself and his angel captor the ground. The angel blade fell from his captors hands with a clang, and Dean scrambled to grab it. Hannah had produced her own blade, lunging forward just as Dean turned and blocked her blow. 

Their blades met with a clash; Dean letting go with one hand to elbow an angel coming up behind him as hard as he could in the temple. The angel staggered backwards; and Dean knew he had precious few moments before the angels managed to subdue them again. 

He thrashed out wildly at Hannah as she thrust the blade at him again. Dean slammed his forearm to her elbow and the knife flew from her hand, landing somewhere several feet from them. Her eyes widened as Dean drove his blade through her heart. 

Hannah's head hung back as she screamed, and suddenly the entire room began to shake as a massive earthquake hit. The entire building trembled and a thunderous roar sounded as a bright flash of lightning struck down, straight into the center of Dean's chest. He heard himself scream as he rose from the ground, his wings unfurling on their own as his back arched. The lightning spread through his fingers, shooting out of him in every direction. Dean heard Cas scream his name and he rose futhur, his body tormented by lightening. He was terrified, his body spasming and writhing as electric pain rolled through him.

He heard the shrieks, the sound of dozens of creatures dying around him. 

Castiel stared around in amazement he watched as the lightening spread through the room, hitting each of their attackers in the chest. Sam scrambled forward towards Castiel, and they fell together in a lump on the floor as lightening flashed all around them, blowing out every window and shaking the house tremendously. Plaster fell from the ceiling and the two men covered their heads, staring in utter awe as lightening coursed through the room.

Just as suddenly as it started, the lightening stopped, and Dean crumpled to the floor in a heap. Castiel ran forward, throwing himself towards Dean, terrified he was Dead. Dean was scrambling to his feet, his body humming with electricity. Castiel was staring at him in odd wonder, as golden tattoos erupted all over Dean's body. Dean looked down, his mouth open stupidly as golden characters spread their way from his toes, rising slowly to cover every inch of him. It didn't hurt, more like a tingle that made Dean's entire body tremble. He met his eyes to Castiel's in wonder and the tattoos faded into his flesh.

Crowley was backing towards the door, a look of wide shock on his face; like he couldn't believe he was still alive. "I'll take that as my que..." He said as he disappeared.

Castiel's mouth was hanging open as he took in the sight of his love. He knew what had just happened and it could only mean one thing; God was back, and he was taking sides. 

"Dean, what just..." Sam started, his eyes wide as his eyes took in his brother. "Your wings...."

His once stark white wings were now streaked with gold, like someone had taken a paintbrush and made random swipes all over him. He seemed bigger, stronger... more inhuman than he ever had. 

Dean shook his head, bemused. "I have no idea, Sammy."

Both men turned to Castiel, who had yet to tear his eyes away from Dean. "Dean, you're an archangel... you're... beautiful..." Cas breathed. 

The three men stood there, unsure what to do next when a quiet moan interrupted them. All three men turned, and there, lying next to Hannah's dead body, was a woman. Her blonde curling hair fell over her shoulders, she was curled into the fetal position and trembling incessantly. 

Sam rushed forward to help her, but stopped short suddenly. Recognition dawned on him and took a half a step back, a lump forming in his throat as he stared down at her. 

She pulled her arms away from her face and looked up at him in fear before her eyes went wide.

"...Sam? Is that you?" She asked, squinting up at him. 

Dean looked back and forth between his brother and the blonde woman on the floor, and his jaw dropped in wonder. 

Sam's fell to his knees beside her, wanting to reach out and touch her, but too terrified that if he did she would disappear. 

"Jessica?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sam shifted awkwardly at the table; he kept glancing at Jessica, waiting, hoping she would say something. She looked so adorable, sitting there in Dean's too big sweat pants and his T-shirt. It was the best they could do, wasn't exactly like they had a lot of women around the bunker. It took every ounce of Sam's reserve to not rush to her and hold her and kiss her and touch her, but he knew she needed time. She needed to adjust to being alive again. 

Her hands were clasped in her lap, her eyes hadn't left the same spot on the floor for a while as she took all of his words in. 

The tension in the room was palpable, the only sound the awkward shift of fabric when one of them moved. Finally she looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. 

"So I've been dead for 8 years..." she trailed off. "And you've been fighting monsters. Monsters are real." She shook her head; just yesterday she met his brother for the first time, she waited for him to come home and then... she closed her eyes tight, remembering yellow eyes. "The monster that killed me...?" She looked up at him.

"Dead." He finished with a breath, mostly happy to hear her speak. 

She nodded slowly, glancing up to meet his eyes. He looked so different, so much older and more distinguished. His eyes had hardened; he had the same look on his face that her uncle did when he had come back from war. Hollow, distant, like he had seen a thousand horrible things he could never unsee. "You started the apocalypse?"

Sam looked uncomfortable. "Well not on purpose..." His hand rubbed the back of his head as he let out an awkward laugh. He had decided to leave out the part where he fucked a demon... he figured she had enough to take in, if Sam was being entirely honest he just didn't want her to know yet. Give her time to adjust to being alive again, to everything he had just told her, before he let that one slip. 

Jessica stood from the table, pacing back and forth in the kitchen; Sam watched her, watched how she moved, how her brow furrowed in frustration and confusion, her hands fiddled with themselves nervously... he wanted to memorize every inch of her. 

"That was your brother back in that room, right? And he's an angel?" Her mind was failing to process this, she never considered herself a religious person... angels, demons, ghosts... it all seemed too ridiculous. But here she was, staring at her boyfriend who yesterday had been a sweet 22 year old law student, and today is a 30 year old who had clearly seen too much. 

"Yeah that was Dean. He wasn't always an angel! That part is kinda... new..." he finished lamely. 

"And that other man?" 

"Castiel. He's an angel too. He's a good angel, the angels that were in that place weren't the good guys."

As if that was their que the duo entered the room holding several bags that looked like they were filled with food. 

"Figured you might be hungry after, you know... not eating for 8 years." Dean said, slumping several bags onto the table. 

"We didn't know what you liked, so we got you everything." Castiel interjected.

"The fruit was Cas's idea." Dean said, eyeing his brother as he dumped a bag of apples and bananas onto the table. 

Jessica smiled weakly, she appreciated the gesture, but her mind was reeling with new information. She wanted to ask about her parents, tears prickled in her eyes every time she thought of them. As far as they knew, she was still dead, and she intended to keep it that way. What else was she going to do? Show up on their front porch 8 years later and say "Just kidding!" 

She watched as the two men unloaded their haul for her, frowning in bemusement when Castiel pulled three full pies out of the bag. Cas caught her bewildered expression. "Dean couldn't choose which pie." He told her matter-of-factly. 

Jessica nodded, picking a banana off the table and nibbling it, not really hungry but just desperate to do something with her hands. 

Dean looked between his brother and the girl he had pined for for 8 long years. She was beautiful, there was no denying it, and Dean could see why Sam had loved her so hard for so long. She looked small wearing their clothes. The tension was so thick it was making his muscles ache, and he genuinely wasn't sure if he was helping or hurting by being there. Deciding it was the latter, he clapped a hand down on Cas's shoulder. 

"Ahem, so anyways, you two kids enjoy your snacks... we'll be in our room."

Castiel noticed Dean's use of the word 'our' and his tell tale smile spayed across his lips. Without a word of protest he followed Dean out of the room, leaving Sam and Jessica alone again. 

She watched the two angels leave, her head tilting to the side quizzically as she stared at their retreating backs. "So they're..."

"Together, yeah." Sam finished for her. "That part is new too."

"Huh." She pondered for a moment. "Aren't they both angels?" 

Sam laughed. "Yeah, from what I hear God isn't nearly as against same sex couples as people like to think he is." 

Silence filled the room for several minutes, Sam shifting uneasily in his seat. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Jess, I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I dragged you into my life, into my mess..." 

"Sam..." She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She knew this wasn't his fault, he had been dragged into this as surely as she had. 

"Just... I am so, so sorry Jess. I prayed for this so many times, but I didn't think for a moment that you would ever really come back. I'm sorry that I loved you and because I loved you this happened to you." 

"Sam I have a lot to take in right now... I'm not mad at you. I'm just... I'm confused and I am scared and I'm tired. I feel like I woke up in another world. And I did, really. Yesterday you were 22 years old, and we were in law school. My whole life, everything I had planned, everything I had thought was in store for me is now moot. I can't go see my parents, I can't go to school... I'm dead, Sam. My whole life was taken from me. I'm not mad at you, I'm not... but I am angry. I am so angry to be brought back here, to know all the things I thought I had and to wake up today and they're just gone. I just need... time." Her hands shook as she spoke, her voice choking on nearly every word as tears poured out.

Tears stung at the back of Sam's eyes and he cleared his throat loudly. "You can have as much time as you need. And you can stay here, of course! Wherever you want... there's a dozen bedrooms... and my room, of course."

Jessica closed her eyes, she didn't want to hurt Sam, but at that moment all she wanted was a moment alone, to get her thoughts straight. "Sam, I... can I see one of the other rooms? I just want to be alone, for a while."

Sam tried to not look too crestfallen, but a dull ache set itself low in his throat. "Of course."  
...

Dean flopped back onto the bed; surprised at the energy he still felt. It had been a long day, and he was still adjusting to the angel wings on his back. Now that they were striped with gold, he felt even more confusion and even more power tingling beneath the surface. 

Cas stood in the center of the room, watching as Dean popped the lid of a pie open and dug in with a fork, it was cherry, his favorite. 

Castiel quirked his head to the side, watching Dean in fascination. "Dean, you know we don't actually need to eat." 

Dean laughed around a mouthful of pie. "I know, Cas. Some things you don't do because you need to, you do it because it's good for your soul." 

Cas smiled, watching Dean happily dig into his pie, and the words came tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them. "I love you, Dean." 

Dean stopped, his fork poised inches from his mouth, his bite of pie falling lamely from it with a plop onto his lap. He looked up, startled for a moment, and Cas shifted nervously. 

"I... I have been meaning to say it for a while. I didn't intend for it to slip out like that." Cas finished hurriedly. "And you don't have to say it back, of course. I don't... I have no expectations..." 

Dean recovered himself in a heartbeat, realizing that Cas, the fool, was scared he didn't feel the same way. "Cas, I love you too." 

Cas grinned, a true face splitting smile, as he made his way over to the bed. Dean's hands reached out and grabbed the tan trench he always wore, hauling him even closer. Cas leaned into Dean's embrace, their lips meeting in a slow tender kiss. Dean tasted like pie, and it made Cas laugh out loud. He noted the glob of cherries and crust still stuck to the side of Dean's leg, just above the hem of his boxers. Cas's grin turned from tender and affectionate to sultry and wicked in a moment, and his head dipped low to snake the pie off of Dean's leg.

Dean let out a groan, tossing the pie onto his nightstand as the two lovers tumbled into the bed together.

...

Jessica paced in her room, the light on her clock flashing 2:13am. She knew she should be sleeping, or resting, or wanting to be alone like she told Sam she did. She couldn't figure out what she wanted. Her body was tired and aching but her mind would not be quiet so she could sleep. 

She thought of all the moments of her and Sam together, and how kind and gentle and focused and driven he was. She wondered if he was still all of those things, from the sounds of things he had played a major role in saving the world more than once... that in and of itself was overwhelming. Her boyfriend, the gangly 22 year old with shaggy hair, had grown into a fully fledged man. 

Jess sighed, thinking of the soft way he looked at her, the way he quietly resigned himself to sleeping alone after seeing her the first time in 8 years. 

Without thinking why, she opened her door, listening down the hall. The building was quiet, save for the quiet hum of electricity. She padded down the hall towards Sam's room; there was still light coming from the crack under his door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Sam sat with his back propped against the wall with no shirt on, a book held open in his hands and a look of concentration on his face. She cleared her throat, smiling slightly when he jumped. 

"Sorry..." She said quietly. 

"No, no, don't be." Sam said. Jess watched as he shifted, and several scars across his torso shined in the dim light. "Was there something you needed? Can I do something for you?" He asked quickly. 

"I... I don't think so. I thought I wanted to be alone, but I can't sleep." She looked around his room, taking note of how bare and lonely it felt. Their eyes met, and she felt herself soften, wanting to melt into him. " Can I sleep in here? I don't think I am ready for anything else... just sleep..." She said awkwardly. 

Sam jumped up so quickly to make room for her it was almost comical. "Of course." He told her, setting the book on the nightstand as she made her way to the bed. 

He opened his arms and she settled herself into them, taking note of the tattoo on his chest. "This is new." She said, trailing her fingers across the lines of it tentatively. Sam sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head back at her gentle touch. 

"It ah... it prevents demons from possessing me. You should get one too, actually... just in case." He told her as she rested her head on his shoulder, her hair falling down around her face. 

Her finger reached out tentatively, tracing a scar that shined there. "This is new too." 

He laughed a little. "Hazard of the job." 

"Jess I just..." Sam started, but she held a finger up to his lips, meeting his eyes in a silent plea. 

"No talking. Not tonight... just hold me. Just for tonight, please, just hold me."

Sam nodded, pulling her closer to himself, reveling in how solid she felt against him. He sighed, his hand tracing lazy circles on her side as he watched her fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam woke the next morning to the buzz, buzz, buzz of his cellphone. 

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Sam? It's Charlie, I'm in the area and was wondering if I could come chill for a couple days. Cause, you know... monsters on my tail?

Sam sat up, trying not to disturb Jessica, but her eyes were already opening blearily. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Is everything okay, do we need to come get you now?"

"No, no. I am catching a flight I just was hoping you guys might, I don't know, pick me up from the airport and let me crash for a minute?" 

Sam looked at Jess, watching her yawn and rub her eyes. "Of course, Charlie, when do you land?"

"In about 4 hours."

"Okay we'll be there. Stay out of trouble until then." 

"I will." She promised. "And Sam?" 

"Yeah, Charlie?" 

"Bring Dean too."

He heard the line go dead and he frowned. 

Jess looked at him. "So... monster?" 

He shook his head. "Well, sort of, that was my friend Charlie. She thinks she's got something on her tail. So she's headed this way, needs a ride later." 

Jessica frowned slightly, uncomfortable with the sudden pinch of jealousy that hit her. "Charlie?" She asked. 

Sam nodded, "Yeah, she's like a sister to mean and Dean. An annoying, geeky, little sister."

Jessica tried not to look too relieved as Sam pulled a shirt over his head and shimmied into a pair of jeans. Sam was about to tell Jess she should relax, sleep in a little, but she had already clambered out of bed and started towards the door. He watched her go, sighing quietly at the sight of her. Her hair was mussed from sleep and she was swimming in her too big clothes, and Sam was sure he was never going to stop being mesmerized by the sight of her. 

Jess veered towards the bathroom and Sam made his way to the kitchen, where Cas and Dean were already bickering. Cas was wearing Dean's kiss the cook apron, and Dean was mixing up scrambled eggs in a bowl. 

"Cas, just leave it a lone for a minute! If you flip it too early it'll fall all over the place." Dean said, but just a moment too late as Cas had already flipped the pancake and it fell to pieces all over the pan. "Like that..."

"Well I am sorry, Dean! I have never made these before!" 

Sam had to bite his lip from not snickering at the two; sometimes they truly were an old married couple. Dean looked up when he cleared his throat. "Morning, sunshine!" Said Dean brightly. 

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Breakfast?" 

Dean nodded as Jess entered the room, her hair freshly brushed and up in a loose bun at the top of her head.

"Dude, you don't eat." Sam said to his brother, giving him an odd look. 

"Yeah but she does." Dean said with a lopsided grin, gesturing to Jessica, who was sitting at the table. "Coffee?" He asked her. 

"Yes, please." She said, smiling slightly. 

"We thought you guys might want food and Dean said he would teach me how to cook." Cas informed them. 

Sam narrowed his eyes. "How come you never made me breakfast before, Dean?" 

"Maybe I just like her better than you, Sammy." Dean answered playfully, winking at Jessica, who genuinely laughed for the first time since her return. 

For a moment, she thought maybe she really could fit in here.

"Charlie called this morning, needs us to get her from the airport. She sounded pretty scared, man, says shes got something on her tail. I don't think she wanted to say her location over the phone. I was going to ask if you two could take care of it, but then I remembered this." Sam said, brandishing the book he had been studying the night before. "I have been able to translate parts of it, but I am pretty sure the rest is in Enochian. Cas, do you mind taking a look?" 

Cas took the text off of the table and flipped through several tables. "Yes, some of this is definitely Enochian. Parts seem to be in ancient Aramaic as well. It will take me a while, but I can translate it." 

He turned to Jess, swallowing a bite of pancake. "Do you mind staying here with Cas? Shouldn't take us too long and if there is some big bad there I don't want you caught in the crossfire."

She shifted uneasily, but Cas seemed like a nice enough guy. Or angel, or whatever. "Yeah, that's fine." 

Cas smiled warmly at her and Dean clasped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry he's only incredibly socially awkward. It'll be fun!" 

Cas cast him a sidelong look, and Dean read it loud and clear. He would likely pay for his little comment later. 

He was looking forward to it. 

....

An hour later, the boys rode out in the Impala, leaving Castiel and Jess alone. 

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while before Cas took the lead. "I know you must be very confused, right now. My first few days on earth were very... jarring." Cas told her gently. "And Sam must be very different from what you remember."

Jess nodded her consent. "Everything is different." She told him. 

"If you ever need to... to talk, or anything, just know that I am always around. So is Dean, but he is not always the best at those things." Jessica laughed a little, picturing Dean trying to comfort her. "He means well." Cas finished. 

"Thank you, Castiel." She told him, and she meant it. 

"If you wish, you may call me Cas. Most humans do." 

Jess found the use of the term' humans' odd, until it dawned on her that probably most of the things he interacted with his whole life were likely not humans. "Thank you, Cas." She corrected, smiling at him. He was a very strange man, she decided. But she liked him. 

"I ah... I have a lot of translating ahead of me, but if you need anything, I'll be right in my room. Please, feel free to make yourself at home. The television in there gets many channels, it can be very distracting sometimes." Castiel said. 

"I think I'll just have a look around." Jess answered. 

"Okay, just please be careful." Cas told her, as she wandered away she wondered what he meant by that. 

...

Sam waited outside the terminal while Dean hung out in baggage claim, both of them eyeballing the area for any signs of something out of place. Charlie's plane would be unboarding any moment, and the boys would be livid if anything happened to her on their watch. 

Nothing seemed too awry, but Dean couldn't help the uneasy shift in his stomach. He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder surprised the feisty red head was able to get the drop on him. She had a scarf wrapped around her head a large black sunglasses on. 

"Charlie, what's with the get up?" Dean asked, giving her a once over.

"I'm... you know, incognito." She said in a hushed whisper. Quickly she grabbed her bag off the belt. "Let's go." She said urgently. 

As they got near the door, two men in suits began to step into their path. "You really don't want to do that." Dean told them calmly. 

 

"As soon as she hands it over, we'll be on our way." Answered one of the men, he was short and thick with not much neck and plenty of muscle. 

"Listen, bud. I've had a hell of a couple of days, and it'd be a pity to beat the shit out of you in front of all these good people. Why don't you just let us by, and no harm will come." 

The other monkey in a suit stepped forward, he was tall and thick, with too much neck and a stupid complexion. Dean grinned at him. "What's up, slim?" He taunted. 

Sam jogged through the door, about to lend a hand when the larger one attacked Dean. Dean laughed, catching the guy on the arm, and pressing his fingers into his neck for a heartbeat. The man collapsed to the ground; unconscious. The smaller one looked at his fallen friend with wide eyes as Dean advanced on him. He didn't even have time to raise his hands to defend himself before Dean pressed his fingers to his neck and the man collapsed. 

Charlie was staring at Dean in awe and he grinned. "Sam didn't tell you? I'm a regular Clarence. I got my wings, red!" Dean told her happily. 

Charlie shook her head. "I guess you have a lot to fill me in on too." She said with a laugh as she tossed her bag into the back seat of the Impala and clambered in. 

Dean took his seat behind the wheel and Sam sat shotgun; Dean turned over the engine, grinning as his baby purred to life. He glanced at Charlie in the rear view. "You first."

...

 

Jess wandered down the hall, realizing that the bunker was more like a maze than a building. She brushed her hand along the wall, her fingers landing on the doorknob. She twisted the door open, peering inside and finding a small library. She smiled to herself, this was much more her element. 

Her fingers scanned the rows and rows of books, and she plucked a few off the shelf and flicked through them, her eyes studied the words for a few moments as she skimmed. She was about to leave when a particular volume caught her attention. It was large with a dusty black cover and gold rimmed pages. She went to pick it up, finding that she had to use both hands; it was much heavier than it appeared to be. 

With morbid fascination, she made her way to the leather bound chair in the corner, and let the book fall open in her lap. The moment she did; she regret it. With horror, she watched as a sickly green ooze burst forth from the center of its pages. She shrieked, throwing the book from her with all of her strength, where it skidded to a stop on the floor. It continued to bubble and she screamed again as the gook seemed to take form. 

With horror, Jessica watched as the book transformed itself into a gigantic beach ball sized eyeball. She tried to make her way to the door, but something grabbed hold of her and threw her aside. Her body slammed into the wall with a thud, and she crashed to a table, hearing a very unfortunate crack as she came down. Pain reared itself inside her and she was sure her leg was broken. 

She tried to scrambled away, dragging herself with her arms and her left leg, her right leg uselessly bleeding and immobile. Jessica screamed again, as the eye blinked at her, pink tentacles sprouting out all over it, attached were yet even more eyes. Suddenly she was being dragged forward towards it, and at the center a great mouth opened up with hundreds of sharp teeth.

Jessica scrambled, trying to fight the pull of the disgusting thing, but still she was dragged, feet first, towards it. She flailed her arms wildly, trying to grab hold of anything that could help her. Her fingers grabbed hold of something solid and she clung to it, flipping onto her back just as her feet had nearly reached it. She looked at her hands, gripped tight in them was a leg off of the table that lay broken just feet from her. The creature opened its mouth wide, as if to devour her in one bite, and Jessica took her chance. She stabbed upward with the splintered wood, shoving it through the creatures mouth and out the other side. 

Green gook oozed out all over her, and the eyeball slumped to the ground, twitching grotesquely as more and more muck seeped out. 

Castiel came flying into the room just as the the creature twitched its last twitch. "Jessica? Where are you? What's...." his eyes went wide and he trailed off for a moment. "Wrong...?" He finished quietly. He stared at the giant creature on the floor, slack jawed. 

Jessica shook all over from pain and fear and adrenaline. Castiel tore his gaze from the creature and stared bewildered at Jessica. "Are you okay?" He asked her seriously. 

"It's my leg..." She said, struggling to move it. 

"Hold still." Castiel commanded, as he made his way around the gnarled lump of flesh and vomit colored slime. He pressed two fingers to her forehead and in amazement, Jess felt her bones snap back together and heal, her pain disappearing immediately. 

"Thank you." She said, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. 

She stared at the misshapen bloop on the floor. "What was that thing?" She asked, trying to wipe the ooze from her pants. 

"I have no idea." Castiel answered in wonder.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam's heart nearly collapsed when the first thing he heard upon entering the bunker was Jessica's screams. It seemed like a cruel joke from the world, and without thinking he dropped everything and ran, Dean hot on his heels. Charlie started in dumb confusion before following suit. They stumbled into the library, finding Castiel helping Jessica to her feet. A blob of disgusting goop lay oozing green slime onto the floor. 

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. "What the hell happened in here?" 

Jessica was trembling, her hands covered in muck that looked sickly like snot. She looked terrified, but otherwise unhurt. "Th-the book... I opened that book and it just... fell out. Of the book." She didn't bother to walk around the mess on the floor, she was already covered in it anyways. "It attacked me... threw me across the room without touching me. I broke my leg but... he healed me." Sam gave Cas an approving look and Cas shrugged. 

Dean tiptoed his way over to the creature, grabbing the edge of the table leg that was still protruding from it, turning it over to get a look. He was pretty sure he had never seen something so grotesque and nauseating in his life. "You ganked it with a table?" He asked her, watching as she nodded mutely, her eyes still wide and her breathing not totally under control. "Way to go Jess!" He held up his hand for a high five, immediately regretting it when she smeared slime all over his palm. 

He wrinkled his nose, and Jessica began laughing a high, hysterical laugh. Within moments of it starting, it shifted into a strangled sob, and Sam crossed the room to her. He took her in his arms, ignoring the slime. "Hey, it's okay... look, you killed your first bad guy! You did good, Jess. You did really good." He told her, but shaky sobs continued to burst forth, adrenaline combining with fear to make her feel absolutely insane. 

"It's alright, Jess." Cas assured her. "The monster is definitely dead." 

Dean rolled his eyes at his love, his lips quirking a little. "You're doing pretty good for your first monster kill, you should have seen Sammy the first time he slaughtered something. He cried like a baby for a week." 

Sam glowered at his older brother. "I did not..." 

Jess laughed into Sam's shirt, appreciating that they were at least trying to make her feel better. 

"What I want to know is why the all seeing eye from hell came out of a book in the bunker." Dean mused. 

Charlie gave an awkward laugh from the doorway. "I can answer that..."

Jess started, forgetting for a moment that Charlie was even coming. She eyed the red head warily and Charlie gave a shy wave.

Dean grit his teeth. "Charlie... what did you do?" 

Charlie grinned in that adorable 'please don't kill me' way. "Well... that's kinda why I'm here." She looked around awkwardly. "I may or may not have possibly stolen some very important codes from a warlock and I might possibly be cursed?" She said, quirking her shoulders and wincing at them. "Sorry..."

Dean did not look amused. "Great. So what, giant eyes just follow you everywhere?" 

She rolled her eyes. "That's a beholder, Dean. They're from D&D. I have also run into a giant spider, an orc and at one point a storm trooper chased me through a hotel..." She looked awkward. "My worst fears are coming to life all around me, all the time. This must have come out of the book as we pulled into the house. Any space I occupy... monsters, all the time."

Dean looked pensive for a moment. "So wait, your greatest fears are coming to life all around you and you decided it was a good idea to board a plane?" 

Charlie looked dumbfounded. "Well yeah, I'm not scared of planes, Dean." She rolled her eyes. "You're way more likely to die in a car crash." 

Dean shifted, looking momentarily embarrassed. "Well, yeah... whatever." 

Jess shook her head. "As fascinating as this all is... I really need a shower, and a change of clothes." 

Charlie smiled at her weakly, noting she was clearing wearing Sam and Dean's clothes. "We look about the same size, you can borrow some of mine if you want." 

Jess gave the other woman a half smile. "Thanks." 

...

Dean glowered at Charlie as he slopped a mop down on the floor, the sticky remains of the grotesque eyeball gathered in a large black trash bag in the corner. 

"So what'd you steal, Charlie?" He grumbled at her.

Charlie dug through her shoulder bag, pulling out a small leather bound book. The pages were worn and frayed, and it appeared to be written in a series of symbols Dean certainly didn't recognize. 

"This... and the codes that I created to... well, crack the code." She said. The book looked harmless enough.

Dean frowned at her. "Why did you steal it, I mean you said it was for a powerful warlock... have you learned nothing?" 

"I wasn't going to, I swear!" Charlie crossed her arms defensively. "I got a call asking if I could crack this code, they offered... a lot... of money. So I took the job, and I was working on it. I was almost finished when I realized... I'm in it." Charlie finished. "More importantly, so is Sam and so are you."

Dean stopped cleaning and looked up. "What do you mean, we're in it?"

She opened her laptop, tapping a few keys before turning it to Dean. "So far as I can tell it's a book of prophesies, the first half was about things that already happened; holocaust, twin towers, apocalypse being started, yada, yada, yada." She said. "But then," she flipped the book open, pointing to a symbol on the page, and clicking on her computer again, "here, this was where it got weird." 

Dean dropped his mop, walking over for a closer look as Sam entered the room. "Here it says 'Two brothers shall fall and rise again; they are the scourge of the first, their deaths shall bring the apocalypse." She trailed off, searching the text again. "This part I can't completely make out, here, this means brothers. I am assuming you two, here is something about a war, and getting wings, though I guess that part already happened! Here," She pointed to another part of the page. "This talks about 'coming back from death,' I assumed one of you guys died again, but it could be about Jessica... and right here, this part talks about me." She closed the computer. "It tells the story of my life... things only I... only I know about and I know it's me. It says here, that we and three others, are destined to 'bring forth' something. What that something is, I don't know. I needed more time with the book and I knew that Mr. Blue was getting suspicious of me... so I took it and I ran." 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "I really hate prophesies." 

"And he cursed you?" Dean asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, and I've been trying to get here ever since. I can't sleep, can't sit still... every few hours some new nightmare is chasing me."

 

"Jesus, Charlie. Well, first things first, we need to track down your... Mr. Blue? Charlie you took a job from a guy named Mr. Blue and you didn't foresee it going horribly wrong?" Dean growled, giving his 'what were you thinking' stare; Charlie looked sheepish.

 

"It was a lot of money, Dean." She said, her eyes going wide comically, bringing a reluctant smile from both brothers.


	17. Chapter 17

Jess let the water run over her for probably longer than necessary. Her skin turned pink and bright under the spray as she let it burn the fear from her. She had never in her whole life been so scared, the image of green slime bubbling came unbidden to her mind, making her retch again. 

When she finally did clamber out 45 minutes later, she checked herself in the mirror. Here she was, still standing, still breathing... but she knew in her heart that she wouldn't survive many attacks like that one; she had gotten lucky. She knew she was only still standing in one piece because she had gotten truly lucky. The thought made her nearly pass out. With one hand on the wall to steady herself, she started to pull on her borrowed clothes. 

The pants were a little long, and a little too narrow in the hips, but they fit more or less. The black tank top was a little snug around her bust, but it made her look rounder and curvier than usual. She shrugged, it'd work, anyways. 

She made her way to the kitchen, finding Charlie, Dean, Cas and Sam all sitting around the table laughing at something Cas had said, who looked flustered. Dean propped his feet up on the table, slinging an arm on the back of the angel's chair, who flopped back with a humph. 

Sam looked up as Jessica made her way over to the table, a small smirk playing across her lips when she felt his eyes on her. She forgot how good it felt when she knew he was staring at her like he wanted to devour her right there. She made a point of swaying her hips perhaps a touch more than necessary as she took the chair to his right. She met his eyes, feeling a flush creep up her neck. 

She looked around the room, studying each person turn by turn. For better or for worse, she realized this was her new family. The thought made her smile, but then a sight coming through the doorway to the kitchen made her scream. Standing there, dripping blood and puss and guck, was a zombie. Complete with moans and groans and sagging decaying skin. 

Sam, Dean and Cas reacted before she even had time to think, Sam going for a gun under the table while Dean and Cas both brandished angel blades. Faster than she could even control herself enough to stop screaming, Sam had fired two shots into the zombies brain, and it collapsed to the floor in a heap. 

Dean rounded on Charlie. "Alright, playtime is over, now I'm getting pissed." 

Sam re-holstered the gun on the table, while Castiel moved to the zombie. He looked at the angel blade in his hand and back to the zombie. He shrugged, bringing the blade down on the dead creatures neck, severing it from the body. "Just in case..." He said when he noticed the other two hunters staring at him. 

"Charlie, we need to find your warlock. Any ideas?" Sam asked plaintively. 

She grinned. "Ah well... while I was working for him I may have hacked into his servers... you know, just in case." She told them, clicking away furiously on her laptop. "If I'm not mistaken, I think this is his address." She grabbed a notepad from her bag and jotted down the address. 

Dean grabbed it from her and looked at Sam. "You stay here with the girls, Cas and I can take out a warlock together." 

Sam nodded, looking between the two girls, his eyes narrowing at Charlie when he noticed she was giving Jess more than a friendly once over.

Charlie shrugged as Cas and Dean stood, her face splitting into a wide smile when she noticed them take each others hands before disappearing. 

Jess blinked. "Did they just..."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, angels they can uh.. you know... fly." 

"Right." Jess said, staring at the spot the two men had just been.

"Forget flying! Did they just hold hands?" Charlie exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat. "I knew it, I just knew it!" 

Sam shaking his head in laughter when his eyes returned to the dead zombie in their doorway and he sighed with resignation. 

"Alright Charlie, I got the zombie, but the next monster its your turn to clean up." He told her in mock annoyance as he headed to the store room for a mop and shovel. 

...

Dean reappeared directly next to a security guard, and without thinking reached out and touched the mans forehead. He collapsed to the ground unconscious, mouth frozen open in an unheard scream, as Cas began surveying the house. 

"I... I don't sense any wardings, at least none against angels." Cas said cautiously. "You take the front, I'll take the back?"

"Oh you know it." Said Dean, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Cas frowned for a moment before understanding dawned and he rolled his eyes at Dean, making his way around to the back of the house.

Dean strolled forward confidently, feeling cocky in his new wings. He had been wanting to test out his strength since the gold appeared on his flesh; and an angry powerful man witch seemed like the perfect place to do it. He still felt it tingling there, the gold, just under the surface, waiting to be toyed with. 

He waltzed in the front door, laughing almost manically when a woman began changing something. He waved his hand at her and her mouth snapped shut, her eyes going wide with terror as she clutched at her face, trying to speak. Dean tapped his fingers to the side of her face and she too collapsed, unconscious. He felt power dancing along his flesh like static as he reached out throughout the house. Cas met him at the bottom of the stairs. 

"All clear down here, but there's someone upstairs." He informed Dean.

"I know." Dean answered, "I can feel him." 

They looked at each other, Dean raising his eyes to upstairs, a gesture which told Cas he intended to zap up there. Cas nodded in understanding as they both closed their eyes the same moment, appearing again in an upstairs room. 

The man sat at a pristinely neat desk, every paper in the corner piled perfectly, the dark wood shining without a smudge or finger print. Dean appeared in front of him, with Castiel behind, angel blade in hand, pressed against Mr. Blue's throat. 

"Mr. Blue, I presume?" Dean asked. "By the way, could you pick a lamer fake name? Mr. Blue, really?" 

"Wh--who are you?" Mr. Blue asked, clearly trying to keep his breathing under control.

"We're friends. Of a certain red headed decoder you hired." Dean answered as Cas pressed the blade further into his throat, drawing out a trickle of blood. 

"Wh-what do you want with me?" 

"The hex bag, you moron." 

Mr. Blue winced as Cas pressed into him a little further. "Alright, alright!" He squealed. "It's in my desk, second drawer." 

Dean made his way around the table, opening the drawer cautiously. A puff of purple powder exploded into his face and he huffed, spitting it out all over the place. He turned to Mr. Blue, giving him an irritated look. Mr. Blue looked terrified; had he been human that spell would have him dead on the floor. 

"What are you guys?" he asked in wonder. 

...

Sam was just about done digging his grave when he heard a scream coming from inside the house. With a groan, he tossed his shovel to the side and clambered out of the hole. He ran inside just in time to see everything suddenly being devoured by thick black goop. The girls stood on the table, which was slowly melting away into the tar like substance. 

"Sam! Sam do something!" Jessica shrieked, terror ripping at her as the black goop rose higher and higher. 

He stood at the edge of the room, searching frantically for anything he could use to get to them. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" Came Charlies terrified cries. Sam ran, grabbing hold of a long flat yard table, sticking it into the much as close as he could to the two girls. He jumped on top, scrambling across it and trying to get stable. "You're going to have to jump!" 

Jessica nodded and looked at Charlie. "You first?" 

The redhead nodded back, stepping back a few steps and leaping through the air towards the other table. Sam braced himself, catching her and stabilizing her. "Thanks." She said with a gasp. 

He looked back to Jessica and opened his arms, watching as sheer determination crossed her features and she took her running leap. 

Just as her feet hit the table the black gook started to recede. Within seconds the substance shrank back into itself and disappeared. 

Sam blew out a sigh, holding Jessica tight to his chest. 

...

Dean removed his blade from the hex bag, which he actually found in Mr. Blue's coat pocket. The man was now tied down and subdued. 

"You haven't heard the last of this!" He declared, "my bosses will hear about this. 

Dean grinned maliciously. "Good, tell them I am looking forward to a meeting." He said as he stowed his blade, pulling Castiel close to him and turning back to Mr. Blue. "Tell whoever you work for that if they mess with her again, I'll be back."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the lack of smut the last few chapters. Hopefully this one will rectify that problem. Dom/Cas in this one, a little. I like to play with the idea of them being up for anything partners, sometimes one tops other times the other. Hopefully no one minds :P

When Cas and Dean arrived back at the bunker, the place was in total disarray. Furniture toppled, papers spread everywhere, and Sam was standing on a table holding onto Jessica like his life depended on it. 

"What the hell happened here?" Dean asked.

Sam jumped from the table, his hands automatically going to Jessica's waist to help her down. She felt her flesh tingle where his fingers touched, and caught herself holding in a little breath. She flushed a little, hoping no one noticed. 

"Um sorry... I have this thing about dying in a tar pit. You know, like a dinosaur." Charlie interjected. 

Sam looked at his brother. "Black tar everywhere... it was terrifying. Eating the whole damn house, but then it just... stopped."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Dean smirked. 

Charlie threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much, I owe you one." She said, turning and doing the same to Cas. He stood frozen awkwardly for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and returning the gesture in kind. 

Cas smiled, sometimes, though human customs were strange to him, he marveled in how nice they were. 

Sam grabbed a table off the floor and started setting the room straight, without thinking Charlie and Jessica turned to do the same. 

Cas met Dean's eyes for a brief moment, and Dean felt desire burn low in his belly. They held each others gaze for perhaps was longer than necessary, before Dean said. "Well, I'm beat... think I am gonna go nap in my room for a bit." He started to leave when he realized Cas wasn't taking the hint, turning back he saw Cas's quizzical expression and he almost rolled his eyes. Instead he looked pointedly at Castiel, down at his junk, and back up with a wink. Cas started, understanding at once and jumping to follow Dean out of the room.

"Me too." He said awkwardly, as Charlie started giggling, watching their retreating backs. 

Sam looked up as Dean's door shut. "You know we know you don't sleep, right?!" He shouted after them, picking up a piece of broken chair and tossing it to a pile on the side and shaking his head. 

...

Cas barely had the door closed and locked when Dean's lips came crashing down on his in a fevered kiss. Cas's hands came up to tangle in Dean's hair, prying their lips apart for a moment. "Dean, I think they know what we're doing in here." Cas said, groaning as Dean's hands started pulling at the fabric of his shirt.

"So?" Dean said, crashing his lips to Cas's again, his hands ripping Cas's shirt open in frustration, buttons flying everywhere. Dean's tongue darted out, and Cas parted his lips beneath the demanding kiss, his hands gripping into Dean's hips hard enough to bruise a human. Dean pushed the fabric over his shoulders, leaving his chest bare while he placed wet sloppy kisses down him. His neck, his jaw, his collar bone, one nipple then the other, slowly, teasingly, Dean made his way down Castiel's body, his tongue darting out to taste, his lips sucking, his teeth biting at Castiel's most sensitive areas. 

Cas closed his eyes, his fingers tangling in Dean's hair, his shirt and jacket caught on his arms as he moaned Dean's name. Dean's hands worked the fasten on Castiel's belt quickly, shoving his pants down around his knees, his cock bouncing free. Dean looked up, watching Castiel's eyes roll back as his tongue darted out to taste the precum dripping there. 

"Watch me, Cas." Dean told him, and Castiel's eyes flew open, staring daggers into Dean's soul while he slowly wrapped his mouth around his cock. 

Cas groaned, thrusting his hips upward into Dean's warm waiting mouth, his entire body trembling with desire. Dean moved slowly, taking as much of Castiel as he could, his throat contracting around him as he gagged slightly. He would pull back just enough to breathe before swallowing Cas down once again. Languidly, he worshiped Castiel's cock, using the flat of his tongue to drag down his shaft, lap at his balls, back up, while Cas's hips slowly rocked against him. Dean knew just how to read every moan, and every whimper encouraged further torment. 

Castiel's eyes fluttered shut, the image of Dean looking up at him with his mouth full of his cock permanently burned into his eyelids. Then another image came into his mind, unbidden, an image of Dean with rope around his hands and feet, tying him to a chair. 

A wicked grin stole over Castiel's features and he reached down, grabbing Dean by the hair and pulling his head up, forcing him to his feet again. Dean's heart began beating very fast when he saw the mischievous look on his love's face, and Cas casually tossed Dean towards the bed. Dean couldn't deny, he kinda loved it when Cas threw him around. Every fight they had ever had felt a little like sex... now their sex feels a little like fighting. He grinned, using his elbows to crawl up the bed on his back while Castiel stalked towards him, stripping his jacket shirt and pants on the way, so all he wore was his tie, loose around his neck. 

"Take off your clothes." He ordered, and Dean's eyes grew dark with desire as he complied, his breathing going slightly unsteady as he wondered what Cas had in store for him.

His intentions quickly became clear, as Dean tossed his boxers to the side, and Castiel removed his tie. "Stand." He ordered, the deep gravel of his voice making Dean tingle in all sorts of fun places. 

Anticipation licked at him a he stood, nude and feeling very vulnerable under Castiel's instruction. Cas stepped in dangerously close, his hard cock brushing against Dean's thigh, he closed his eyes as a heavy breath escaped him. 

"Put your hands behind your back, Dean." Castiel ordered, low and dangerous, his breath hot on Dean's neck. 

Dean did as he was told, slowly putting his hands behind his back. He felt Cas's hands, and the soft silk of his tie as he wrapped it around Dean's wrists again and again. 

Dean had grown painful, precum glistening at the tip of his cock. He felt the his fingers begin to tingle as Castiel finished his knot. Cas ran his hand up Dean's back, and Dean felt electricity shoot through him at the touch, his entire body humming with desire. Castiel bent him over the bed, grinning as Dean's uncontrolled whimper met his ears. 

"You like this, don't you, Dean?" Cas murmured. "You like being my little slut."

Dean groaned as Cas slapped a hand down on his asscheek, subconsciously spreading his legs even further apart. "Just look at you, so strong and capable. You're such a man, Dean. And yet look at you, practically groveling for my cock."

Dean closed his eyes as another hand slapped down, a delicious yelp escaping his throat. Dean bit his lip, another blow came down and this time he moaned out loud. "Yes, that's it, Cas.... so good." Dean pressed himself back further, enjoying his punishment perhaps far too much. 

"Yes, Sir." Cas corrects him. 

A wicked smile crosses Dean's lips; he's played this game before but usually he was the 'Sir'. Another hand slapped down on his bare ass and he squirmed. "Yes, Sir." He corrected himself as another hand came down. 

Cas's hand stilled, gently caressing Dean's bright pink cheek, and Dean practically purred into the gentle touch. "Now you say, 'Yes, Sir, may I please have another?" Cas ordered. 

Dean squirmed uncomfortably. 'God, Cas. What the hell kinda porn you been watching?' He thought, but he certainly wasn't complaining. "Yes, sir, may I please have another?" He whined and the hand came down again; and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. 

"Fuck, Cas. I love it when you get all controlling on me." Dean groaned out. 

"Oh is that what you like?" Cas asked, as Dean was yanked off the bed and forced to his knees. He stared up at Cas with a seductively playful grin as his mouth wrapped around Cas's cock. Cas groaned, forcing himself deeper and deeper into Dean's throat, enjoying the glorious sight of Dean on his knees with his hands behind his back and his mouth doing those wonderful things. Dean choked several times before pulling back, leaving Cas's cock nice and shining and wet. 

Cas laced his fingers in Dean's hair again, pulling him to his feet and bending him back over the bed. Dean's face hit the mattress and he was immediately thankful for the mouthful of blankets when Castiel's tongue darted out and traced along his puckered hole. He groaned biting harder into the pillow as Cas let his tongue dance along his entrance, trailing down to his balls and back up again. Dean arched his hips back, desperate for more contact, his body shivering deliciously when one of Cas's fingers dipped into him. He was practically crying with desire as Cas tortured him from behind, using his long fingers and expert tongue to work inside Dean slowly. 

"Fuck, Cas, please..." Dean moaned, his hips bucking back on their own accord, his hands straining in their restraints to get to him. Cas slapped his freehand down on Dean's cheek, glorying in the loud crack that resounded through the room. 

"I believe what you were trying to say was 'please, sir, fuck me.'" Cas growled. 

Dean bucked his hands against Cas's slick fingers. "Please, sir. Please, fuck me." Dean groaned. 

Castiel stood, grabbed the lube from their nightstand and slathered his dick in it. He positioned himself at Dean's entrance, smirking when he heard Dean moan like a bitch in heat. 

"Say it one more time for me." Cas demanded. 

"Please, sir. Please I want your cock inside me." Dean practically panted, his hard cock throbbing with desire. 

"Good boy." Cas answered, as he pressed the tip of his cock into Dean's waiting entrance. He steadied himself when he heard Dean's sharp intake of breath, and paused, waiting for Dean to adjust. 

He leaned back, before thrusting his hips forward with a sharp thrust, watching as Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Cas set a rough pace, and Dean closed his eyes, his body coiled like a spring ready to blow. It had been a long damn day, and he was ready for his release. He groaned low in his throat when Cas slowed, his strokes becoming more languid as he reached around and fastened his hand around Dean's cock. He still had some residual lube left over, making his hand glide along Dean's shaft in smooth strong motions, while his hips mimicked it from behind. 

"Oh fuck, Cas." Dean groaned, pushing his hips back in tandem with each of Cas's trusts, bringing both of them closer and closer to the edge. Cas had forgotten all need for pretense, and the sound of his name on his loves lips was nearly enough to send him over the edge. 

"Dean I want you to cum for me," Cas said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. It was enough for Dean, his body exploded with electricity as his orgasm washed over him, wave after wave of white hot nerves shooting through him. Castiel felt his love tighten beneath him at the same moment Dean's warm sticky seed coated his hand. In a heartbeat he followed his love over the edge, his body rocking wildly as his orgasm crashed into him, leaving him gasping Dean's name. 

They stayed that way for a moment, both of them gasping for air and utterly spent, and then Cas gently began tugging at Dean's restraints. 

Dean grinned as the fabric fell from his wrists, rotating them and staring down at the silk scrap. 

"Y'know, Cas... I'm never gonna be able to look at that tie the same way again."


	19. Chapter 19

Sam stared at his empty teacup, listening to Jess and Charlie chatter to each other. It came as no surprise to him that the girls got along. 

He yawned again, for probably the dozenth time that night, his arms stretching behind his head. 

"Alright, ladies." He started, trying to stifle the second yawn that hit him unsuccessfully. "I'm exhausted, I'm gonna hit the sack." His eyes flickered nervously to Jessica, but she didn't get up from her seat. 

He stood and started out of the room, without really thinking about it he bent low, pressing his lips gently to her forehead as he passed her by. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. 

As soon as he was gone she looked up, meeting Charlie's narrowed eyes. 

"So, I mean... I know you just got back and everything, and that's gotta be like... huge, after, you know... being dead and all. But what's the deal with you two?" Charlie questioned. 

Jessica laughed and shook her head. "Would you believe me if I said I have no idea?" 

Charlie grinned with her. "I don't know if I would have believed you if you had answered in any other way." 

"I don't know... It's just so complicated. I was dead, you know... kinda hard to shake that off. And then today, with the monsters and the tar and the fear and adrenaline... I can tell you my degree in law isn't really going to help me out here." She answered truthfully. "I feel woefully unprepared for all of it." 

Charlie patted her hand gently. "Listen, if there is one thing living around these two has taught me is to not wait. If you're given a second chance, don't dwell on it, just take it. We don't get a whole lot of do-overs in this world, so don't be afraid to take full advantage of yours. Whatever that means for you." 

Jessica smiled slightly, looking at the other woman with big, thankful eyes. 

Charlie winked. "Go get, 'im, girl."

...

A half an hour later, Jessica braced herself at Sam's door, taking a deep breath, she opened it. He jumped slightly, his glasses falling forward. He looked so sweet there, with his feet kicked back reading in the dim light, Jess felt herself smile. This was the Sam she had fallen for so hard. He was still there, right in front of her... 

"Hey, Sam." She said quietly, her voice soft and seductive. 

"Jess..." He trailed off when he took in the sight of her, she still wore the black tank top from earlier, her breasts pressing against it tantalizingly. Aside from that, she wore a pair of black lacy panties, and nothing else. 

Sam felt himself swallow, his eyes roaming over every inch of her as she closed the door and made her way over to the bed, the book slumping, forgotten, to his side. Her hand reached out and traveled up his leg as she walked, snagging on the fabric of his sweatpants as she went. Her fingers traced boldly up his naked side, coming to rest on his cheek as her eyes met his. She pulled the glasses from his face, setting them on the nightstand. 

"So I was thinking, tonight..." She started, her hand traveling back down his side, resting at his hip. 

He closed his eyes slightly, his skin tingling beneath her touch. "Oh?" He managed to say. 

"Remember our first spring break together? We spent the first night in bed together, making love until morning?" She cooed at him, letting her words take him back to that beautiful week together. He licked his lips at the memory, feeling himself grow hard at the very thought of touching her again. "Do you remember it?" She asked him.

"I could never forget it." He answered her, his eyes searching her face. He wanted to drink her in, absorb her so her face would never fade from his mind again. 

"Want to help me recreate it?" She whispered, and it was all Sam needed. He reached out, his hand tangling in her hair as he dragged her across his body, crashing his lips to hers as she threw herself into his kiss. All the adrenaline and fear of the day faded into nothing the moment his lips touched hers. He ran his hands along her sides; wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over so he towered above her. She felt so small and soft against his broad solid chest, her mind couldn't help but travel back to the last time they made love. Then his body had felt lithe, slight and spry. Now he felt solid, firm and all that was man. His mouth dominated hers, his tongue darting out as she parted her lips, tangling her tongue with his. 

His hands were everywhere, where she remembered soft fingers used to book work, these hands were calloused and rough, sending shivers down her spine every time they caught on her soft skin. 

She leaned forward, her back arching as she stripped the tank top off, her pert breasts bouncing in the cool air. Without hesitating Sam broke the kiss and dipped his head low, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it. Jessica gasped, fire burning through her veins and settling low in her belly as his hands raked back up her thighs and he gripped her hips hard. 

He pressed wet kisses back up her neck, nibbling the sensitive spot just below her ear. "God I've missed you so much, Jess. I've missed you so goddamn much." He groaned into her ear between kisses. She tangled her fingers in his thick lush hair, drawing him even closer to her, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist as he pressed down into her. He felt how hard he was through the thin layer of his sweats and she rocked her hips against him, moaning into his mouth as he kissed her again. 

His fingers hooked into her panties and he inched them down her legs, revealing her gorgeous smooth cunt to his hungry gaze. He sighed, staring down at her naked form beneath him; a sight he was sure he would never see again. 

He pressed kisses into her neck, trailing his tongue down between her breasts and watching as she arched her back off the bed. His hands teasing and touching and pulling at the flesh of her sides and hips and breasts as his mouth danced lazy kisses down her belly, nipping at her in the way he knew she liked. 

Sam took his time, teasing every inch of her body with his mouth and hands, completely content to take his sweet time with her. If eight years of waiting had taught him anything, it was patience. He settled himself between her legs, pressing soft, wet kisses along her thighs, grinning as she gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair again. 

He dipped his tongue low, tracing the tip up through her wet lips as she bit her lip and writhed beneath him. He smirked when his next lap made her hips arch off the bed, his hands coming down to spread her legs for him. "Jesus, Sam..." She moaned. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

Sam used two fingers to spread her dripping pussy, his tongue dancing along her folds to her sweet spot. He flicked his tongue, remembering exactly the way she liked it as he assaulted her with his mouth. Her legs began to tremble, clamping down on either side of his head as her hips jerked off the bed uncontrollably as her first orgasm crashed over her. She moaned his name over and over again, her fingers digging into the comforter as he brought her over the edge. 

Sam slowed his motions, bringing her back down from her climax with slow lazy swipes of his tongue, her soft moans driving him absolutely mad. 

He prowled his way back up her body, dipping his head for a kiss. She opened her mouth to him, her tongue sliding slowly against his, tasting herself on his lips. 

Jessica grinned into his kiss, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders as she shoved him back against the pillows. "My turn." She whispered seductively into his ear, glorying in the sharp breath she heard him take in as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, raking her teeth along it gently. 

Sam gripped her hips as she straddled his lap, and her lips pressing little kisses along his jaw, her tongue darting out to gather a bead of sweat that had pooled beneath his adams apple. 

She trailed kisses down his chest, her tongue dancing along his nipples, earning her another groan and he rocked his hips beneath her. Her hands traveled down, pulling at the ties that held his sweats up. It didn't take him long to lift his hips and dispose of the garment, tossing it to the ground as her small warm hand came to fist around his cock. She felt wetness pool at her center, her eyes traveling all over him, her head dipping down to kiss every scar he got while she was gone. 

Jessica lifted her eyes to his face as she reached out and touched her tongue to the tip of his cock. Sam watched her, his hands coming up to fist in her hair as she dragged her mouth along him. Her motions were making him feel frenzied and mad with desire, his earlier calm demeanor completely lost when she wrapped her lips around him. "Fuck, Jessica." He managed to say as his head slumped back against the pillows, his cock thrusting upward into her wet warm mouth. 

She teased him, going maddeningly slow, using her nails to trace down his thighs as her mouth worked him. She always did love to watch him squirm. 

Deciding he had enough of her teasing, Sam grabbed her by her arms and threw her back onto the pillows, grinning as her breasts bounced deliciously for him. He grabbed her legs and dragged her back down the bed, biting his lip when she yelped in surprise. He pressed down on her legs, spreading her wide for him as he settled himself between them. She wrapped her arms around him as his hand came down between them, positioning himself at her hot wet cunt. She was already dripping and ready for him as he pushed himself into her. She gasped, her legs clinging to him as he came down onto his elbows, his hips rotating in a slow smooth circle as she took all of him in. 

Sam had forgotten how good it was, having her beneath him, her hips coming up to meet his in slow measured thrusts, her back arching and her breath in his ears. He had dreamed about making love to her a hundred thousand times, but he had forgotten how truly overwhelmingly wonderful it was. He pressed his forehead to hers, forcing her eyes to his as he moved inside of her, every gasp that escaped him driving him forward until his hips came down fast and hard. He could feel her body trembling again, her tight walls beginning to constrict around him. 

"That's it, baby, cum for me." He moaned into her mouth as his lips met hers again, their tongues meeting as their bodies melded into each other. Her orgasm hit her with a force that surprised even her, her quivering legs sending Sam over the edge right after her. They rocked their hips together for a while, slowly, waiting for the aftershocks of their lovemaking to subside. Finally, with a small kiss to her lips, Sam rolled off of her. He stretched out his arms and she came to rest with her head on his shoulder. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, sighing quietly as he melted into the bed beside her. 

"Sam..." 

"Yeah?" 

Jess sat up, the comforter falling around her, exposing her naked breasts to him again. "I was thinking about something else today too."

Sam reached his hand out, trailing lazy circles along her back with his fingertips. "Oh yeah?" 

"I almost died today, Sam. AGAIN. Your life here is so dangerous and I can't fit into it the way that I am." She said, frustration ebbing at her voice. 

Sam felt like he had been punched in the gut. So that's what this was, a pity fuck. One last horrah before she hit the road. He felt his emotions retreating into himself and his hands stilled. 

"So I need you to teach me." She finished, turning to look at him pleadingly. 

Immediately relief flooded into him. "Wait, what?" He asked, still slightly in shock. 

"Well, if I am gonna live here with you and do this with you, I need to know how, Sam. I almost died today. I am only alive because I got lucky... I can't always be a damsel in distress. I need you to teach me how to fight." 

Sam grinned, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. 

"I would love to." He told her earnestly.


End file.
